


A Starry Christmas

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Series: Shoot Across the Sky [5]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: #MerryMurderFest, #WinterMurderland, A little, Anal Sex, Bottom Adam, Christmas Party, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hannigram Holiday Gift Exchange, HannigramAU, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Reworking of the movie Adam, Snow, Spacedogs, Top Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: Adam is upset when things go awry with he and Beth, so he heads out in the cold to make things right. He has it all planned out, except the part where he meets a handsome Romanian named Nigel, who just refuses to let him walk out alone in the cold at Christmas time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonexistenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/gifts).



__Adam had messed it up. He’d ruined it all with Beth. He knew that. To be fair though, she’d lied to him, tricked him. But Harlan had said that some liars were worth loving, so the young man decided he had to make things right. He needed her. So he set out on a cold and snowy night to go find her. Luckily, he had her address, or roughly knew where she lived, anyway.

After he had dinner, Adam bundled up in layers, donning a thick jacket, gloves, and his beanie. He left the house and took the subway as far as it would take him. The rest of the trek would have to be on foot. So as he walked, down decorated streets adorned with Christmas lights, flowers in hand that he’d bought in his way to the subway station, he practiced what he would say to her.

He was so into his practice, that he must have taken a wrong turn or two and suddenly, Adam realized he was lost. Looking around, nothing was where it was supposed to be. This wasn’t the right street and it was dark; he was also really cold and the flowers were starting to wilt. This wasn’t good. The boy turned around in the middle of the, fortunately vacant street, and began to fidget. His phone didn’t even have a good signal. What was he going to do?

***

Nigel fucking hated the snow. He picked a hell of a night to be out in it too, driving Darko's Subaru, but it was better than his motorbike or his Bugatti, both of which were shit in the snow. It didn't take away from the fact that he hated driving the thing. The snow was coming down hard, thick blankets of the stuff, and he had the heat on full blast to keep the windows clear.

The streets were empty, until he saw a man trundling along in the middle of the street, stumbling, looking lost. He slammed on his brakes, swerving slightly in the snow but avoiding the man. He wasn't going that fast, thank fucking god, but it was a sudden enough brake to get his blood pumping. Who the fuck was out walking in this kind of weather? He pulled over and squinted out the window.

Too nice a coat to be homeless, but he saw a man bundled up, his face barely visible behind his scarf. He stepped out, the car still running, and approached him.

“Pretty dangerous to be walking in the middle of the fucking street in white-out conditions. Are you drunk or something?” he asked, bending to try and find a face.

Adam shook his head, his teeth chattering as he held the flowers and shivered. “N-no, I am not intoxicated,” he managed, looking up for brief moment to see who it was talking to him. What he saw made him nervous. Harlan had told him to be wary of thugs who could mug him or worse, but then again this man had a vehicle. Still, the rough appearance of the man set his nerves on edge, even if he was handsome. “I h-h-have to get to Beth’s house, I don’t know how I ended up here. I was practicing what I was going to say to, um, win her back, and I must have taken a wrong turn or a few of them because I’m here and I don’t know where here is. I may have even gotten on the wrong train. Please, I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t mug me.”

Nigel’s breath was taken away for the split second when the man looked at him. “Man” was probably overstating things; his face was so young, more like a boy. Big blue doe eyes with dark, thick lashes fluttered up at him for the briefest moments, and he looked frankly terrified. His nose and cheeks were pink from the cold, his perfectly shaped, full lips reddened from chewing them anxiously.

“You don’t need to be afraid of me, darling, I’m not going to hurt you. You really should get out of this weather though, it’s getting worse,” he said, his tone softening. Nigel knew he could come across as intimidating as hell, and he pulled his own heavy coat tighter around himself as he looked up at the onslaught of white, fluffy flakes coming down faster and harder.

Adam wasn’t going to be mugged or harmed, that was optimal. “Oh, okay. Thank you for not harming me. I’m Adam Raki and I need to get to my girlfriend, or well, she’s not my girlfriend anymore, I screamed that I hated her because she lied to me. Now I want to make amends. I have to keep walking until I find her.” The young man stood still, save for the shivering, his gloved fingers curling and uncurling as much as they could at his sides. Why was this man here still? Why did he care if he should be cold or not. It was nice though, but he was still a little skittish. “Are you lost also?”  
  
“No, not lost, just trying to take a shortcut home and realizing I never should have left. I’m Nigel. Where does Beth live? If she’s any further than this block, I don’t advise you keep walking.” As if the universe were conspiring to prove his point, a great gust of wind blew a snow drift across the street, almost burying them both. Nigel swiftly grabbed Adam’s arm and pulled him out of the way, towards his car. Billowing plumes of warm air from his engine rose through the cold. “Do you want to get in for a second to warm up?”

“I...um...okay,” Adam said, looking into Nigel’s eyes for a minute, shaken from almost being buried alive. He felt a weird swirl in his belly, a jolt, but figured it was just the panic or adrenaline. He weighed the options and realized that he couldn’t make anything better with Beth if he was dead and this stranger had just saved him. “Thank you, I think that is best, Nigel.”

Nigel tugged him towards the passenger side of the car and opened the door. He came round to the driver’s side and pulled off just a bit, wipers going as fast as they could, but at least it was toasty warm inside. Sighing heavily, Nigel pulled off his hat and turned to look at Adam. “See, that’s better, yeah?”

Once in the car, Adam pulled off his hood and then his beanie, messy soft curls scattering atop his head and a bit in his eyes. “Yes, this is better. I was afraid I would get hypothermia,” he joked, though really he was freezing. Still, the warmth was helping some. “Why are you helping me? I’m a stranger. U-usually strangers don’t know I exist, figuratively, or they are rude to me.”

Truth was, Nigel had no idea. “I don’t typically do kindness to strangers myself, but something strikes me a bit about you,” he answered, though he knew as soon as the kid pulled off his hat and glanced at him. Fuck, he thought to himself. “You have the face of an absolute fucking angel, has anyone ever told you that?” he blurted out, not intending to at all, it just came out. But there it was, and he wasn’t the kind to have regrets or apologize. It was what it was, more like stating a fact to him, really. He turned up the heat and waved his hands in front of the blower. “That’s not why I’m helping you. I guess ‘tis the fucking season, right?” Even if there were a Santa, Nigel knew he’d be on his shit list for sure.

“No one has told me that, Nigel but thank you,” Adam said, blushing and looking down at his hands. He licked his lips, taking off his gloves and then putting his hands up to the blower, not having realized Nigel’s was there. Their skin brushed, and he felt that jolt again, quickly moving back to his lap where he laced his fingers. “You helped me because it’s Christmas time? Okay. That is understandable. People are generally nicer during this time of year, or they suffer from depression. Oh and you’re handsome too. Very aesthetically appealing, which I probably shouldn’t say because of Beth, but we’re not dating at the moment.”

Beth. “Oh shit, I forgot about her. You wanted to win her back? You must be in love with her or something?” Nigel asked, wondering why in the fuck he was even asking about any of this, but if nothing else it was to make pleasant conversation with this shivering little beauty. “She fucking did something, didn’t she? They always fucking do,” he said, not giving Adam time to reply to the first question before making assumptions.

“I’m not in love. I have a sexual attraction to her, and she helps me integrate into the world,” Adam stated, answering the first question anyway. He tapped his leg, trying to decide if he should tell Nigel or not. “I have this thing. It’s called Asperger’s syndrome, which means I don’t like lying. I also have trouble reading social cues or expressing emotions. She lied to me.”

Nigel’s mouth opened in surprise, but it explained how a full grown adult man looked so lost and confused. It could be explained by inebriation, but he was sober, maybe even emotional distress from this breakup. It was all very confusing to the Romanian. “I’ve never heard of this, syndrome. I’ve never heard of some illness where you don’t like lying...I just...Is this something, are you, are you dying or something?” he asked carefully.

“We are all dying technically, but I’m not from Asperger’s. It’s on the autism spectrum,” Adam explained, fooling with a thread in his jacket. He was warm now at least but he needed to decide what to do. It was late and nearing bedtime. “My brain is wired differently from NTs. That’s neurotypicals, or normal people as some would say. I don’t like lying because most aspies are really honest. I’m direct and that makes people uncomfortable or they call me a freak.”

Nigel snorted. “Most say I’m pretty fucking direct, and I don’t like liars either. If that makes you a freak, then I must be a freak too. But, I don’t think so, you know?” Nigel furrowed his brow as he looked at the handsome young man. He was certainly that, very handsome, but also beautiful. “If you ask me, your Beth is a fucking idiot to lie to you. A lot of people do it, and they’re fucking wrong.” he shook his head. “Do you want me to drive you home, Adam? Where do you live?”

Adam turned his head to look at Nigel, his tongue sweeping once more over his lips as he took a breath and nodded. How was it that this man didn’t see him as a freak when most everyone else did? He didn’t know, but it was… nice. Another thing he didn’t know was if he should tell him where he lived but then again, the older man had been really kind to him so far. ”I need to get new flowers anyway. Okay. You may take me home. Thank you,” he said softly, and then gave him his address.

What the fuck...why am I picking up a complete stranger and offering to take him home? the Romanian thought to himself. Was it those pretty blue eyes? He was always a sucker for big doe eyes like Adam had. Something else though - he seemed vulnerable and Nigel felt compelled to help him. It was all very uncharacteristic for him. “If you want my advice, I think you should think about letting go of this Beth person,” he said. “I had a woman lie to me, break my fucking heart. Left her and never looked back.”

Adam contemplated that for a minute, tapping out a calm rhythm on his jeans, as Nigel pulled onto the road. “I told Harlan that liars are susceptible to continue doing so. He said some were worth loving, but I don’t want to have my heart broken,” he said, worrying his lower lip with pearly well taken care of teeth. “I’ll take your advice under advisement. Thank you.” It was sound logic, and while he wasn’t in love yet - if that was even possible between them - he didn’t want to be hurt later. “How did this woman, um, break your fucking heart?”

The language sounded so foreign coming from him, so strange, though he hadn’t spoken much to the kid, it sounded like he wasn’t accustomed to cursing, the way he so perfectly enunciated fucking. He drove on, slowing his speed far more than when he drove alone. “Once a liar, always a liar. I was married to mine. She cheated on me with some little rat-faced runty cunt. Tried to hide it, failed miserably of course. I left her back in Bucharest.” Nigel palmed the steering wheel, wondering why he was even sharing any of his with Adam, but somehow he felt strangely comfortable with him. He knew it was his honesty and forthrightness though that he immediately liked...that and those gorgeous blue eyes. The street lights shone on his face at a stop light, and Nigel looked at him again. His face bathed in incandescent light, Nigel held back a gasp. He knew he’d already declared him an angel, said so in the street, but it hit him again between the eyes. He was downright fucking beautiful.

“Oh. That’s unfortunate that she did that,” Adam said, not really sure how to console. It was bad, and he would have been hurt too by it. When Nigel looked over at him, he turned to meet his eyes, briefly, and felt something in his belly but he ignored it. He didn’t need to be thinking about how sexually appealing the handsome stranger was, no, he needed to figure out this ordeal with Beth. So he changed the subject. “You’re Romanian. I was trying to place your accent but I haven’t studied much on Romania, so that explains why I wasn’t able to. I did program one of the chipsets I was working on to utilize the language of your country, but my boss didn’t want it to be that advanced.”

“Chip whats? So you’re really smart then, yea? You sound it, I thought so. You know Romanian?” Nigel asked in surprise. He paused when their eyes met, feeling a fire in his belly at the contact. Something vulnerable, something soft, flushed pink cheeks and one dark chocolate curl, wet from the snow, dangling against his forehead. He stared a beat too long, and the light turned green, but he didn’t move, foot still on the break.

"I know some, the program knows the language better than I do," Adam stated, quietly, taking a shaky breath from the eye contact. He looked down at his hands, the feeling way too intense. It wasn't really a bad intensity, but it left him feeling a little confused. When the car didn't move, he looked up at the light and then back at Nigel, who... was still staring. "The light's green, Nigel."

Nigel started a bit at the younger man’s words, his alpine cheekbones heating up. “Ah, yeah.” he muttered, accelerating then. It was like he was hypnotized when he looked at him, looked into those eyes.

He continued until he found the street Adam directed him to, pulling up alongside the apartment building. “You shouldn’t go wandering around in this kind of weather, Adam, and certainly not for some girl that doesn’t even fucking value you,” he said, looking at his hands on the steering wheel before turning back towards Adam once more.

“That makes sense,” Adam said, gathering the wilted flowers and putting his beanie back on, then he zipped up his puffy jacket. “Thank you again for the ride, Nigel,” he said and then undid his seatbelt once the car was parked, extending his hand for the Romanian to shake if he chose to. “Oh, uhm, it was nice meeting you. Drive safely.”

Nigel leaned over the center console, looking up at Adam and giving a smile. “I’m glad I met you, Adam. La revedere, Bună seara” he said - goodbye and good night in Romanian.

Adam repeated the phrase back and smiled, blushing deep at the proximity. Nigel smelled like cologne and cigarettes, manly. “I-I… it was nice meeting you too, Nigel,” he said, looking at him for a second before getting out of the car and padding out, up the stairs.

***

“You’re distracted,” a thickly accented voice barked accusingly at Nigel. A tall, dark-haired man sat beside him, sharp, narrow blue eyes, dressed in a fine grey suit.

“No, I’m not, Darko. Futu-te. Why don’t you fucking worry about yourself?” the blond retorted derisively, tossing his half-smoked cigarette out and slamming back the drink in front of him. Nigel and his partner Darko were at his club, seated at the empty bar and discussing details of their next deal.

“I fucking know you, and if you fuck this up because you’re thinking of some bitch, I’ll kill you myself,” Darko muttered.

“There’s no bitch. I’ll handle the job,” he replied.

Darko shook his head skeptically and left. “You better.”

The truth was, Nigel hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Adam since he’d dropped him off, and after a couple of days, it all got the better of him. He did a reverse address lookup, using the building where he’d dropped the blue-eyed beauty, and the name he’d given him - Adam Raki. A bit of research turned up that the young man was twenty-seven, which came as a huge surprise to Nigel since he didn’t look a day over eighteen. He worked at some electronics company designed chips for toys, just as he’d said. He was a space enthusiast and a member of the local astronomy club. His father had recently died. Other than that, there wasn’t a hell of a lot else on him. He seemed to have inherited a tidy sum after his father’s death, being somewhat set for life, but he had no big expenses or purchases and seemed to live a modest, rigorously scheduled existence.

Nigel found himself sitting in his car - not the one he’d picked Adam up in that night - down the block from Adam’s building, watching him leave for work and come home at regular intervals, and following him at a safe distance. At first, he just wanted to look at him. That gorgeous dark brown hair that looked like silk, the flushed cheeks, even the shy way he looked down all the time, avoiding eye contact with passers by. And that perky, shapely ass. Even through the ill-fitting, often bulky clothes he wore, he could see it was better than any woman’s he’d ever seen.

In his investigations, he did quite a bit of reading on Asperger's as well, and it explained the oddity of their interaction. He seemed very smart, and in fact most people with the syndrome had often superior intellect and creative brilliance. The more he read, the less he thought of it as a disability. More like simply a different wiring of the brain, perhaps. The honesty and distaste for lying was even including in his reading. Apparently since he couldn’t read body language or social cues, deception was considered a larger affront to people with Asperger's than others, because it would be seen as a true betrayal of trust. That resonated with Nigel. He could appreciate that. A man like him took loyalty and honesty very seriously.

***

Two weeks had gone by. Two weeks following the kid like a stalker, though Nigel refused to look at it that way. He’d just developed a fascination. One that he finally decided to take a step further, instigating a “run-in”. Every morning, Adam went from home straight to a tiny coffee shop a block from his apartment, took a bus to work, walked to a bench outside his office, sat on down, ate a sandwich from a small paper bag he carried, went back to work, left around five, took a bus home. So one morning before work, Nigel went to his coffee shop and ordered a cup, sat down, and waited for Adam to show up. You could set a watch to him - right at exactly eight, in shuffled Adam, his messenger bag slung over his frame, up to the counter to order. This was the closest he’d been to him since that night, and Nigel rose to approach and waited.

Adam paid and got his coffee, turning around to go to his usual table. It was normal, routine, he expected it. What he didn’t anticipate was to be faced with the handsome Romanian that had helped him two weeks prior. The young man jumped a little, nearly spilling his coffee. “Oh! H-Hello, Nigel,” he said, and then smiled awkwardly, looking at his coffee cup. Should he move? Should he invite him to sit with him? Why was he here? It was likely happenstance, but then again New York was a large city. Either way, he decided to focus on the first problem, so he just stayed put.

Nigel dipped his chin low, seeking the boy’s gaze. Those eyes...they were the kind of thing men wrote poems about. “Adam, hello,” he greeted warmly, holding his coffee in one hand and smiling charmingly. His voice came out deeper and rougher than normal, lost in quiet thought as he’d been, watching the young man.

“Hello,” Adam said again, looking up for a second into those amber eyes. He instantly felt that spark and then glanced away. “We should sit down. It’s not a good place to exchange pleasantries,” he said and then turned to go sit down at his table, his ass twitching in the jeans he wore. He didn’t say it, but he was happy to see Nigel again, even if it was odd.

Nigel’s eyes naturally fell to that gorgeous backside, the way he filled out those jeans was sinful, and he wondered if he had any idea how good he looked. With a nod of wordless agreement, he followed him to his table and slid into a chair, thighs spread wide as he took another sip of coffee. “You look very good, Adam. I trust you’re doing better from - Bev? Betty?” He asked, deliberately getting her name wrong. He had never met her, though he’d looked her up. She was far too unremarkable for a beauty like Adam.

“T-thank you,” Adam said, pursing his lips to blow on his coffee, his eyes looking down into it. He took a tentative sip and then set it down on the table, the label on the mug facing outward, handle at ‘three pm’. Nigel thought he looked good. Did he mean sexually attractive or that he looked like he was doing good? Should he let him know the proper word was ‘well’? No. “Her name is Beth and we’re not together. I asked her to promise she would never lie to me again and she got mad.”

Nigel snorted in response. “That sounds typical. Once a liar, always a fucking liar. I’m sorry, Adam. I may not uh, know you well yet, personally, but I am pretty fucking sure you deserve better than that, darling.”

“Thank you,” Adam said again, and sipped more coffee as his face flushed all the way up to his ears. He looked at Nigel’s mouth and then looked away. It wasn’t too crowded in the coffee shop thankfully, and the lighting was optimal, as well as the sounds there. “Why do you keep calling me darling and how did you know I come here? Or was it happenstance?”

And just like that, Nigel was dumbstruck for a moment. No lying. Not that he even wanted to, but he also didn’t want to scare the beauty. “Well, Adam, truth be told, I have had you on my mind since that night. At the risk of sounding creepy, I well...I have noticed you come here a lot. I deliberately came here to see you again. I just wanted to you know, make sure you’re alright, I suppose.” Why the fuck was he nervous like a goddamned school boy? He wiped his damp palms on his jeans and took another swig of coffee.

“Oh,” Adam began with furrowed brows his lips reddened from the heat of the coffee as he took another sip. He licked his lips and set the beverage on the table. Nigel had saved him and he was concerned about him. These were good things. “Okay. That’s fine. You could have just knocked on my door, Nigel,” he stated, matter of factly, and gave the Romanian a smile. “I have thought of you too. Is that also why you call me darling then? I didn’t know people called others darling when they are worried or in a friendly capacity.”

Just then the server came to refill their coffee and Adam looked at the man, smiling. “Thank you, darling,” he said as the waiter flushed and nodded, walking off.

Nigel felt inexplicable rage at that, “No, fucking hell no, that’s not how you...no. You only call someone you want to...you…” he stumbled over his words, Adam’s damp cherry-red lips distracting him as his heart pounded. “You only call someone you like darling, not just anyone like, like him,” he said, waving his hand at the waiter in irritation.

“Are you angry at me?” Adam asked, but he didn’t seem hurt or bothered, he just wanted to be sure. The waiter was out of sight now, and Adam took a sip of his coffee again, filing away the information learned for future reference. If Nigel was mad, why was he? “And does that mean you like me? Sexual or romantically speaking? Based on what you just said, it makes the most plausible sense. I ask because I like you so far. You are certainly sexually exciting and aesthetically appealing.”

Nigel’s mouth opened in shock, though he shouldn’t be that surprised at Adam’s frankness, but this was so foreign to him. There was usually some flirting, some coyness with most people he showed attraction for. Adam was just so blunt, but he found it charming and rather a relief. “I’m not mad at you. Perhaps jealous, yes, and I suppose if I’m being honest, yeah I am very attracted to you...sexually,” he said with a quirk of his brow and a smirk. “You think...you think I am...aesthetically appealing, hmm? Can’t say I’ve ever heard that before.”

“Why are you jealous? We’re not dating,” Adam stated, taking another drink of coffee. He smiled though, his skin heating up and linking from the compliments; he flitted his eyes up to meet Nigel’s once more. “And yes, I do. I guess it would more socially acceptable to say I think you’re handsome or sexy. But I don’t know you very well.”

“Maybe we ought to do something about that and get to know each other better, gorgeous.” Honestly, Nigel was definitely not the dating kind. He couldn’t even remember the last time he “dated” anyone; before his ex-wife there was just a string of meaningless fucks. After his ex-wife, the same. Taking people for what he needed them for and never calling them for anything else again. Just sex. Something felt callous and wrong about using Adam for that, though, especially with what he’d shared with him about that Beth bitch. “We could be...friendly, you know, and see what happens, yeah?”

Adam thought for a moment. Forming a true friendship was always tricky for him. He’d have to implement time with Nigel into his routine, learn his quirks, and have his own realized by him. Most people didn’t make it past that. It would be disappointing if it happened again, especially since they were talking about possibly dating. But Harlan had advised him to take chances, and he had chosen to see what happened with Beth as a learning experience, so that was good. Suddenly, as if it all just clicked after about a minute of silence, he nodded, and smiled at him, offering his hand. It wasn’t traditionally what two people would do in that situation but he didn’t know that. “Okay. We can be friends. I’d like to get to know you, Nigel. I would like a copy of your schedule when you get a chance so that we can coordinate yours with mine and come up with a good plan for when we might hang out. I can give you my email address.”

Nigel looked at his hand in a bit of confusion, but took it and shook in agreement. His own palm was rough and calloused, while Adam’s showed he did work with his hands, they were softer, with long fingers. He felt a tingle at the contact, and licked his lips. “My uh...schedule? I think you just tell me when you’re available and I’ll work with it, ok darling?”

Adam continued to shake, feeling his heart beat a little faster at the contact. The problem was, he didn’t know how long to keep at it. Usually the other person let go right away, but Nigel hadn’t. “I am free a week from today at six-thirty pm, unless you’d like to come for dinner, which is at five thirty,” he stated.

“I don’t want you to have to cook for me,” Nigel protested, and realized he was still holding Adam’s hand. Reluctantly he released it, giving a light squeeze first.

“I cook every night. I don’t like to eat out, there’s too many people, too many noises, and they never have what I like,” Adam said, his words insistent, even if his tone wasn’t. He placed his hands on his lap, and looked out the window. “I have to leave in seven minutes.”

Nigel dipped his chin, seeking out his gaze. In the time he’d spent following Adam, watching him, reading up on Aspergers, none of it really translated to the best way to communicate with him. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure why he was compelled other than the fact that he was simply very attracted to the interesting, handsome young man. “Well it’s settled then. You can cook dinner, and I’ll be there at six-thirty pm, one week from today, yeah? Can I bring anything? I mean....is there anything you’d like me to bring?”

“No, I need you to be there at five thirty, if you’re having dinner with me. I eat at five thirty. At six thirty, i’ll be finished eating already,” Adam corrected, not unkindly, he was just stating a fact. “You should bring anything you want to eat or drink that I won’t be making. I have water, milk, tea, and orange soda. Also coffee but it’s too late for coffee, unless you want it. I will be making macaroni and cheese, chicken, and broccoli. Please let me know if you have any allergies or any of those textures or tastes bother you, Nigel.” He looked up and met the Romanian’s gaze, blushing again when he saw he’d already been looking at him. With a smile, he finished his coffee and licked his lips. “I look forward to our friendly dinner. Thank you for caring enough to follow me around for two weeks, even if that is nonsensical considering you could have just knocked on my door.”

Nigel coughed, trying to prevent the laughter than welled up in his throat. This boy was precious as all fuck. “Five-thirty. I got it now. Those foods are fine - no allergies - though I might bring some beer if that is alright with you. You don’t have to have any, just for me...I like beer with my meals.” Nigel smiled warmly then, deciding as he looked at the beautiful but entirely too serious face across from him that he’d do just about anything to make him smile. “I’m looking forward to it, too, Adam.” he marvelled at how well he took the admission of how he was watching him. Most people would have run screaming, but Adam was so pragmatic about it.

In Adam’s mind, Nigel had saved him, kept him from hypothermia, so a little watching was fine, besides, he often sat on the steps of his apartment, just doing exactly that - people watching. Sure it was to a different degree but he thought maybe his new friend may have just been nervous about confronting him, or maybe he needed time to practice what he’d say. Adam had to do that a lot also, so he understood. “I have no problem with you bringing beer,” he said, and then smiled when he saw Nigel’s smile, mimicking his posture, or trying to. Suddenly, he remembered the time, he needed to get going, so he stood up, almost knocking over the table and grabbed his satchel. “That’s good. I have to go now. I’ll see you in a week, Nigel.”

The Romanian knew the smile was put on to reflect his expression - the edges of his eyes didn’t crinkle up like they should for someone genuinely expressing joy. Nonetheless, the smile was like a ray of sun breaking through the clouds, it was exquisite, and it only made Nigel want even more to make him smile for real. He’d have to figure out just the right way, but he would.

When Adam rose and announced his departure, Nigel did as well. “Good, Adam, yes, don’t be late. I’m looking forward to next week. And here’s my number, should you need it, yeah?” he said, tucking a business card into Adam’s jacket pocket quickly. Not wanting to crowd him, he stepped back to let him pass.

“Thank you, Nigel. I assume you have my number already, but if you don’t, I’ll text you later, I don’t like phone conversations very much. Goodbye,” Adam said and then looked at Nigel once, meeting his eyes before he padded out of the cafe, forgetting entirely to leave a tip for the waiter.

Nigel slid enough bills to cover them both under the utensils but paused to let Adam get ahead of him, despite how he hated to see him leave so soon. He trailed out anyway though, force of habit, watching until he got on the bus. 


	2. Chapter 2

__It was a long week. Nigel tried to distract himself with business, but no matter what he did, those big blue eyes popped into his head. He stopped following him during that time - since Adam knew he had, now he felt strangely intrusive about it. He did relent a couple of times, just to check on him.

It had been four days when he broke down and texted the young man. Was a week ever this long before? Adam had been right; Nigel had his number already, of course.

“Adam, it’s Nigel. How are you?”

Adam had just gotten to the park, there were ice skaters he wanted to see, and he knew on this day, and at this late hour, there’d be less people. Plus he could look at the stars. When he felt his phone buzz, he pulled it out and smiled, texting back.

“Hi, Nigel. I’m fine. I am at central park, about to watch the figure skaters and look at the stars,” he typed out, and hit send, then saw a group of men looking at him in the shadows. “There are three men looking at me, I need go. See you in three days.”

Nigel narrowed his eyes at the phone. Fuck. He’d been sitting outside his apartment, waiting to see Adam get home. Without hesitating, he peeled off the sidewalk, tires squealing, headed to the park. “Don’t talk to them. You’re near the ice rink? What side? North, South, East?” he asked, speeding and blowing a red light to get there as soon as fucking possible.

“South. They are com-,” was all Adam had gotten out in reply. He’d wanted to type more, but he had, at least, gotten to hit the send button before the phone was snatched out his hand.

“Well, look at this nice phone, an iPhone. Mind if we take this, beautiful?” the man smiled, which confused Adam.

“No, I’d like it back...it’s my phone. You can use it to make a phone call if you’d like, but please return it afterwards, and use one of my wipes to disinfect it,” Adam said, tapping his fingers on his thigh. There wasn’t anyone else around, most were on the north side of the rink and things were coming to a close for the night.

The man’s whole face changed at that, and he gripped Adam, pulling him up to his feet, snarling. “Look at this, a smart ass, a real fucking wise guy,” he spat, as the other two men scoffed.

“I think we teach him to show some respect, we kick his ass, then fuck him in the bushes, or maybe the other way around,” the bald one said.

“I don’t like either of those options and please let me go, I don’t like people in my space and your breath smells like fish,” Adam said to the man holding him, starting to shake.

“You stupid fucking little shit. I’m going to bloody that mouth, fuck up that face, after I fuck you,” the leader said, pulling Adam closer.

“N-No! Stop! Leave me alone!” Adam demanded, just before the man clamped his hand over his mouth and began dragging him towards the darkened bushes, the other two men in tow.

***

Nigel slammed into a parking place, not bothering to check for a meter, and ran to the skating rink to find Adam. He slowed when he reached the bench where he’d guessed he was based on what Adam had said. Finding no one there, his blood pressure rose until he heard muffled moaning from the foliage in the shadows.

Nigel found two men bent over, towering over a figure huddled on the ground. Using the gun he’d pulled from the back of his jeans, he slammed the butt into one man’s head while the other one received the heel of his boot. While they fell to the ground covered in blood, he pressed the barrel along the temple of the third man, cocking it quickly. “Get away from him and I might let you fucking live,” he said, though he didn’t plan to. At all.

“Fuck!” the man growled, as Adam wiped his teary eyes. He realized then that his mouth was bleeding from the smack he’d been given in the face once they’d pulled him into the bushes, luckily, they’d only just gotten his pants unzipped, so he fixed that.

“He’s not worth it. We were just having fun man, you can have him, let us go,” the thug said, knowing that he was the only one with a gun and by the time he reached for it, he’d be dead.

“All of you, place your fucking hands on your head. Do it now,” he barked, watching Adam in his periphery and feeling the anger swell inside him when he noticed the blood. “Fucking do it!”

All three of the men got on their knees, placing their hands on their heads, waiting for whatever might happen, as Adam watched, frozen in place.

“Okay, bro, be cool, he’s just scratched up. Let us go, we won’t bother him again.”

“I need something from you first,” he growled, and patted each one down, pulling out their wallets. Holding the gun on them, he removed their identification, throwing the rest on the ground and disarming the one that had a gun. He shoved their ID’s in his pocket and the gun in his waistband. “Pick up your shit and go. You fucking try anything else, I catch you even fucking looking at him again, you’re dead, and now I know who the fuck you cunts are. And believe me, I am not a man you want to fucking piss off.” Nigel cast them a dark look.

The men scrambled to their feet, picking up their wallets, nodding before scurrying off. Once they were gone, Adam stayed still, blood dripping down his chin as he curled and uncurled his fists at his side. “I-I can’t move,” he finally said, flicking his eyes up to Nigel’s brow.

Nigel knelt down the second they were safely out of sight, running his hands over Adam firmly to check for injuries and finally reaching his face, examining him closely and thumbing away a few drops of blood. “They hit you,” he said, careful not to touch a small bruise on Adam’s jaw. “Did they sexually assault you? I came as fast as I could, Adam. I’m so fucking sorry,” he said, feeling horrible something like this had happened to the young man.

“No, but they were going to,” Adam said quietly, finding comfort in Nigel’s touch. They hadn’t done much of that, hardly anything, and he swallowed. The young man winced a little in pain but he’d stopped crying. He hardly ever cried but when those men had drug him off in the bush, he was terrified. “Can you take me home? I want to go home, Nigel. Thank you for coming, if you hadn’t, things would have declined greatly. You have nothing to be sorry for but yes, they did hit me in the face.”

Nigel’s insides flipped around when Adam looked up at him like that, dried tears and a little blood next to his lip. He wanted to kiss him then, so badly, but he knew it wasn’t right, not yet. He could hear the clip clop of horse hooves beyond the bushes, a horse-drawn carriage going by undoubtedly with tourists. He helped Adam to his feet gently. “Of course, Adam, yes, I will get you home safe, come on,” the Romanian said.

Adam nodded, and let Nigel guide him to his car. “Thank you,” he said as he got inside, and buckled up, closing his eyes for a moment to let the calm wash over him as he crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. Nigel had saved him yet again and it wasn’t lost on Adam one bit.

“Of course,” he answered. Nigel got in and headed to Adam’s apartment, looking over at him as the lights passed them. He drove in relative silence, thinking perhaps it would help after the incident. He marvelled at how resilient he was. He looked calm already, not like someone who’d just survived an attack in a dark park.

Nigel pulled up and shut the car off, coming around to get Adam’s door for him. “Do you want me to you know, help with, your cut?” he asked, somewhat awkwardly as he gestured.

“That would be nice, yes,” Adam said and then got out. When the car door was closed he pulled out his house keys and started up the stairs, so he and Nigel could get out of the cold. Once the door was open, he walked in and took off his jacket, setting the keys down and removing his shoes, placing them by the door in his very clean and well organized home. “The bathroom is the second door to the right, Nigel.”

“You have a first aid kit in there, gorgeous?” he asked with a smile, looking around. The place looked like something from a real estate magazine, at least in neatness and cleanliness. Not a thing out of place, fresh vacuum marks in the carpet, no clutter. It was almost unnerving, though Nigel understood the motivation behind it. He looked back at Adam, waiting.

Adam felt himself blush a little again, even given the circumstances. “Yes, I do,” Adam said, going into the bathroom and standing there as he waited for Nigel to come inside all the way. He turned around when he saw him heading there, and bent over to retrieve the kit from under the sink. He set it on the counter and then unabashedly removed his sweater and undershirt, so they wouldn’t get any dirtier. He put them in the hamper and stood before Nigel, bare chested.

Nigel’s mouth opened and closed, clenching his jaw as his breathing came out a little heavier through his nostrils. Fuck. Oh fuck, Adam was breathtaking. Smooth, beautiful, creamy skin, a lovely shade of peach, the only hair a smattering around flat little rosy nipples and a soft trail leading down into his trousers. He licked his lips deliberately, his tawny cheekbones darkening. Dampening a washcloth with warm water, he dabbed away at the blood gently, almost reverently. “Just like that, see, not so bad, gorgeous,” he said softly.

“T-thank you,” Adam said, remembering his manners. He took the opportunity to look at Nigel closely, studying him since his eyes were on his mouth and everywhere else. “I’ve never had sex with a man,” he blurted out, his thoughts on sex in that moment, due to what had almost happened but also because of the swirl he felt in his belly at the proximity and way Nigel touched him. Normally, he didn’t like soft touches but it was needed for the care of his lip, and it from his friend. So it was more than okay.

He said it with such vulnerability, so sweetly innocent, Nigel felt his desire surging through him as the air between them thickened. He brushed his thumb over the uninjured part of his bottom lip, tilting his chin up. “No? Never, hmm? Are you curious, darling? About sex...with a man?” he asked, his voice huskier, accent a little more pronounced. His amber eyes searched the young man’s face, but of course he knew the answer, or Adam wouldn’t have even mentioned it.

“I’m curious about sex with you,” Adam answered, his tone stoic as he looked into Nigel’s eyes for a couple of seconds and then looked away when it became too much. “I’ve researched it, um, after I met you, because I was sexually excited in the car, and at the cafe a few days ago. I think I would prefer to be on the bottom, but I would like to try the top as well. I mean, if you feel the same way, eventually. I have mind blindness sometimes, which means I assume that just because I’m feeling something, that you are too.”

Nigel could feel himself hardening, his cock filling along the leg of his tight jeans. “I’ve been sexually excited, too, yeah, gorgeous. Fuck. Adam, I really want to kiss you,” he said roughly, eyes focused on his perfectly shaped lips. He slid his arm around Adam’s waist, pulling him closer. “Do you want to kiss me?”

“Yes,” Adam answered, the corners of his lips curving into a little smile. He’d been bleeding there, but that had stopped, and the pain reliever he’d taken while he’d waited on Nigel helped too, the swelling was almost all the way down. All he knew was that he really wanted to be kissed, he almost felt he needed it, which was illogical. “I’d like for you to kiss me, Nigel.”

The Romanian cupped Adam’s jaw carefully and tilted his head, capturing Adam’s lips with his own. He swept his tongue over the seam, humming as his hand slid to the back of Adam’s head, fingers weaving into those dark, soft curls he’d spent weeks staring at from afar. He pulled back then and looked closely at him. “Was that ok, beautiful?”

“Wow! Y-yes,” Adam whispered quietly, and then licked his lips before moving back in to kiss Nigel again, he moved back against the counter, taking the Romanian with him as his ass bumped against it. Deft fingers clutched strong biceps as he massaged their tongues together, exhaling through flared nostrils as a little moan slipped out from his throat. It was the best kiss he’d ever had.

Nigel moaned back into his sweet mouth, suckling Adam’s tongue and exploring slowly. He was very happily surprised how forward the young man was, and the Romanian angled his hips and pressed against his body, a very erect cock pressed into his soft thigh. “You taste so fucking good,” he whispered raggedly, fingers roaming up Adam’s chest to massage his pectoral, and he pinched one nipple lightly.

Adam batted Nigel’s hand away from his nipple and then looked at him apologetically. “I-I’m sorry. You can do that but just not lightly. A little harder. Light touches bother me,” he said softly, and then went back in to kiss him again, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He really did like everything so far, but he couldn’t help his sensitivity to pressures or lack of. “I-I like you, I want to continue this but let’s leave the bathroom okay?”

Nigel wasn’t offended by the gesture; he’d read about that, simply forgotten it in the heat of the moment. “We’ll go anywhere you want,” he whispered, hands down around Adam’s waist and massaging his lower back firmly. “You can take off my shirt if you like,” he prodded, kissing his lips again.

“Okay,” Adam said, and then removed Nigel’s shirt, after he lead him into the living room. He folded it up, his shirt in hand as well, and laid them both over the couch before he ran his fingers through the soft thicket of hair on Nigel’s chest. “I like touching and kissing you. Should we be in here or my bedroom? I can’t decide which because I don’t know all of what we’ll do.”

Those long, slender fingers were going to be his doing. “We can go wherever you’re comfortable, and go as slow or fast as you like - you set the pace, darling. I want you to enjoy yourself…”

“I think we should wait for sex until we’re a couple, if we end up there,” Adam said, and then walked Nigel back to the couch, his arms around his neck once more as he leaned in and kissed him. “I am very sexually aroused though.”

Nigel pulled him down to sit and kissed him back, one arm snaking around his back to hold him close. “Okay angel, anything you want,” he exhaled. He put his hand over Adam’s and guided it to his crotch to cup around his hard, thick girth. “I am too…”

“O-oh,” Adam said, all but panting as he moved to sit on Nigel’s lap. It was a bold move, but he assumed it was okay since the other was very erect. It made him happy that the Romanian was okay with waiting a little. Adam just needed to know the boundaries and rules - as it were - before continuing. He also wanted to do some more research. Things had escalated faster than he’d anticipated but he didn’t actually mind for once. “I like kissing you. I like all of this so far. I didn’t know friends did this.”

Nigel gave a small chuckle and palmed over that tempting little ass he’d been eyeing the whole time. “They can, yes, hmmm…” he hummed and licked back inside Adam’s mouth, enjoying the taste and softness. “Fucking christ, you taste so fucking good, gorgeous…”

“You taste like cigarettes and beer, but I don’t mind it, because it's you,” Adam smiled, and kissed him again to prove it, his hips moving back and forth slowly. He palmed down Nigel’s chest, his finger circling his nipple as his whole body heated up to a boil. “Oh, Nigel. Let’s go to my room. I-I want you. I think there are other things besides intercourse we can do.”

Fuck, the way Adam was writhing around in his lap was accelerating his erection rapidly. He was rock hard. “I agree...A lot we could do.” he clenched his jaw at nimble fingers and raised them to his lips to kiss each one with full lips. “Let’s go….lead the way…”

“O-okay,” Adam whispered, and then got up, walking to the bedroom. Once Nigel was inside, he held up his finger, walked back out, got their clothing and then came back in, putting his shirt in the hamper. He took off his shoes, and set them in their place, removing his socks to put them where his dirty shirt had gone. “Would you like to give or receive fellatio? We could also masturbate each other? I made a lists of things I would like to try with you,” he said and then took off his jeans and underwear also, adding them in the basket. Naked, he bent over the desk and pulled out a sheet of paper that had several things written down, stars by his favorites. He handed it to Nigel like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Nigel’s mouth hung open as he watched the methodical way Adam disrobed, then was distracted admiring his naked form, then stupefied as he handed him a list, neat writing in rows with things such as the aforementioned fellatio. He peeled off the rest of his own clothes until he was as nude as the brunet, and set the paper on the desk after reading. He pushed Adam gently against the furniture, crowding him as he pressed a very thick and leaking cock into his thigh. Dipping his chin he tilted Adam’s face up and whispered against his lips. “Perhaps you’d like to feel my mouth on your cock, hmmm?” he asked, kissing him sensually as his tongue invaded his mouth.

“Ohh…” Adam gasped, and rolled his hips experimentally, giving both of their cocks some friction. It felt really good, though he hadn’t been certain as to how he’d like the texture of the precome. He never enjoyed performing oral on Beth, she was too sticky and wet, so he just didn’t beyond the one time he tried, but feeling Nigel there was different, he liked it so far. “Y-yes, I would very much enjoy that, Nigel,” he said, when had the opportunity to do so before he kissed him again, bodies flush. “Can I look at your penis first? I’d like to see how it compares to mine and if you’re circumcised or not.”

“Why is it everything you say is so fucking sexy, hmmm?” Nigel asked. “I offered to suck you off, but you’re more than welcome to look at my dick, angel,” he said, stroking himself and nodding downward.

“I don’t know why, but thank you,” Adam said, smiling and then looked down to take Nigel’s cock into his hands, stroking it gently, and pulling the foreskin back. He licked his lips and then looked at Nigel’s mouth. “I know you offered, I just wanted to see you first. You can begin now if you’d like. You have a very nice dick.”

Nigel moaned at the way Adam handled him, those long, slim, pale fingers wrapped around his shaft, making wetness drip from the tip. He cursed under his breath at how good it felt, and then got to his knees, pushing Adam’s thighs apart and hooking one long limb over his shoulder. “If you ever had a woman do this, I guarantee I’ll be the best you’ve ever had,” he remarked, looking up into those big blue eyes before wrapping his lips around the cockhead and sucking him down.

Adam braced himself against the desk and took in a sharp breath, his eyes rolling back. “Oh, Oh, wow!” he moaned, very sensitive to touch or any sort of stimuli. This was no different and it felt amazing already. The young man looked down at Nigel, meeting his eyes just for a bit before he closed his own once more and really concentrated on the feeling. He briefly wished he’d thought to lay down on the bed, because he wasn’t sure his knees wouldn’t buckle before this was over. “Nigel-”

Feeling his thighs tremble, Nigel popped off with a wet sound and gently backed him into the bed until he pushed him back to sit. Kneeling once more he resumed, cradling Adam’s cock and licking a long stripe up one side, down the other, briefly taking his fat balls into his mouth and rolling them around gently. “You taste just as good as I thought you might,” he whispered, and began sucking the head once more.

“I do?” Adam asked, his toes curling into the carpet as his hand went to thread into Nigel’s long strands. He didn’t say it, but he thought the older man looked so sexy like that, down on his knees; he almost couldn’t believe someone so tough and powerful was there doing that. Obviously, he was, so there was no need to state what he’d thought but it was in his mind. That is until Nigel had licked him and took his balls into his mouth. All logic evaporated. “Oh Nigel!”

Nigel felt powerful sucking Adam’s cock - to know he was capable of making this breathtaking angel smile, moan, give him pleasure - that felt pretty fucking powerful to him. He ran his tongue over every vein and groove and hollowed his cheeks, bobbing up and down slowly. Adam was sizable himself, Nigel was impressed, and considered what he’d said about wanting to top. Nigel had only ever done that once - when he was a teen, he received once - but he didn’t care for it much. With Adam though….he’d consider it again. He moaned around him, spit dripping messily as he worked.

Adam let out a loud moan, surprisingly vocal when it came to sexual activities. He met Nigel’s eyes, and held his gaze, feeling the searing hot connection spark between them. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt and yet he knew it without a doubt. He wasn’t good with verbalizing during sex, but he made up for it with passion and groans, his hips all but lifting off the bed to fuck into the Romanian’s mouth. Finally, he swallowed, and parted his lips, “I’m close to climaxing…”

Nigel rolled his balls in his palm and jerked the root of his cock while he sucked the head. Popping off for only a moment, he huffed out, “Come for me, do it, angel,” and resumed. Already, salty pre-come dripped on his tongue, and with his free hand he fisted his own painfully hard length between his legs.

Adam came just a moment later, unable to resist as all the stimulation hit him at once. His hips stuttered, moans rolling off his tongue in waves as hot pearly come spurted out his cock and down Nigel’s throat. The grip he had on Nigel’s hair tightened a bit, and he gasped as his chest heaved. “Nigel!!” he cried out, panting raggedly. “Oh, Nigel!”

Nigel took every drop, greedily sucking him down and drinking every last bit. When he knew the young man was too sensitive to take any more, he popped off wetly and crawled up his body, kissing his way upwards. Laying beside him, he tucked him in his arms. “So, how was your first blow job from a man?” he asked teasingly, his voice rough and still thick with Adam’s come.

“It was very good, you did an excellent job. Much better than Beth,” Adam answered stoically, then smiled, snuggling into Nigel. He ran his fingers through his chest hair. This was nice and the pressure of the embrace was comforting. “Would you like me to do it for you?”

“Have you ever done it before? Because you don’t have to, darling, though I’d be lying if I said I haven’t been looking at your gorgeous mouth and wondering how it would feel on me,” Nigel said with a dark smile.

“No, I did to Beth but I didn’t like it very much. I think I would like it better with you,” Adam said, and then kissed Nigel, holding his face. Without another word, he maneuvered down the Romanian’s body, and grasped his cock, inspecting it up close. He kissed the tip, tasting the precome there. It was sticky, obviously, a bit salty, but it wasn’t bad at all, so ran his tongue over the head after gently pulling down the foreskin. “I like it.”

Nigel moaned deep in his throat at the delicate kitten licks as clear fluid dripped from the head. He kept his hands at his sides, resisting the temptation to grab Adam’s head and force him to choke on it. Perhaps later, he might experiment with that, but this was Adam’s first time and he wanted him to think positively on it. “Fuck, that’s good, darling. It’s perfect…”

With the encouragement, Adam smiled, and then placed his hand on Nigel’s balls, holding them to feel the weight and texture. He rolled them gently, and suckled the tip of the Romanian’s cock head, taking him down a few inches. Continuing like that, his hand moved to grasp his root again, chasing his mouth as he attempted to take as much of him down as he could.

The Romanian threw his head back and groaned in ecstasy. It was unpracticed and sloppy, spit dribbling from the corners of his mouth, but as he looked down, he caught sight of brilliant blue eyes and swollen red lips and his own mouth fell open helplessly. His hips rolled up to meet him, bucking up twice, unable to stop himself. “I’m sorry baby, it’s just so good like that. Suck just the head, around the head, pull the foreskin back,” he whispered encouragement, his lisp and accent thickening.

Adam popped off long enough to swallow and breathe, almost choking on Nigel’s cock. His eyes were watery but he nodded, knowing that was common because of the porn he’d watched, and owned. “Okay,” he said and then did exactly as bidden. He gently pulled the skin back again, and suckled the head, his hand working the shaft as he looked up at the Romanian to gauge his reaction to his. He felt his own cock starting to harden again, and his hips seemed to move of their own accord as he humped the bed, pert ass flexing with each thrust.

Nigel could feel a heavy heat in his balls, and Adam looked sexier than absolutely anything he’d ever seen, those cerulean eyes watering, his cheeks flushed pink and dark curls beginning to cling to his forehead. He finally reached down, hand sliding along Adam’s face to cradle his jaw and rub a thumb along his cheek. “Adam...Adam…” he gasped. “I’m going to come, you shouldn’t...you may not like…”

Adam wasn’t a quitter, he wanted to see this to the end, so he’d know if he had issue with the texture and taste of Nigel’s come. He continued, taking him down as far as he could, back and forth, then focusing on the tip again as he pressed on the older man’s perineum, knowing that was a pleasurable spot that could stimulate the prostate without penetration - Adam was nothing if not thorough. Grinding his hips into the bed, his cock rubbed against the sheets and he came, moaning around the Romanian’s cock head, his throat open and ready for other’s spend.

Nigel’s orgasm surged up his cock, and he panted hard, growling as he came. The feeling of the brunet’s moans vibrated up his shaft and he gripped the sheets below to stop himself from pulling Adam’s flush with his body. “Fucking hell, yes...oh Adam, yes, fuck…!”

Shuddering from the quake of his own release, his second, Adam swallowed every bit of Nigel’s release. It was thick and sticky, which wasn’t the most appealing, but the taste was more than fine, and the fact that it had the other reacting in such a way made it worth the couple of seconds of shock at the texture. All in all, he liked it. When he’d cleaned him up, the boy crawled up his body and laid beside the Romanian. “That wasn’t bad at all. I would do it again. Did you like it? I assume so since you orgasmed just now.”

“Best fucking blow job I’ve ever had. You’re a fucking revelation, angel.” Nigel lifted his chin up and slid his tongue inside his mouth to taste him with a deep moan. “Glad as fuck you’d do it again, because I just might get addicted to that. Well, that and the taste of you,” he added, kissing him deeply again.

“Thank you, Nigel. I don’t know if it’s possible to be addicted to someone. Perhaps mentally,” Adam mused, but then kissed him again, sighing happily. He suddenly stood up, looking at his watch. “I need to shower. It’s f-fifteen minutes later than usual.”

“Need a hand?” Nigel asked flirtatiously. It was true they’d both just come, but he still couldn’t get enough of Adam. He wanted to touch him, see him, commit every inch of skin to memory.

“I don’t need help, but you can join me if you want to,” Adam said, missing the flirtation. He’d been bathing himself for over two decades, he didn’t need a hand. It occurred to him though that he might have misinterpreted so he added in a stoic joke as he looked at Nigel. “Besides, I have two already.”

He followed Adam into the bathroom, and was about to feel offended until Adam made the last comment. He paused, looking at him incredulously. “Was...was that a fucking crack, Adam?” he asked with an amused smirk.

“A crack? I’m not sure how that applies, but I was joking,” Adam stated, and then started the shower, turning around to face Nigel. He wasn’t sure what that expression was. “Do you not like jokes? I hope I didn’t upset you, Nigel.”

“I’m sorry, a crack is a joke, and of course I thought it was hilarious darling,” he insisted, running his hand down the center of Adam’s chest. “You have a fucking great sense of humor, I love it.”

“Thank you, Nigel,” Adam smiled brightly, licking his lips at the touch. He turned around and then got into the shower, letting to water run over his lips from the part scuffle. “Come in.”

Nigel did exactly that, hot water streaming in rivulets down his muscular, furry body, ass muscles flexing as he did so. He turned around and pulled a bar of soap from the caddy and rubbed it between his hands, working up a lather and running them over Adam’s back.

Adam’s curls flattened against his head, lashes damp as he looked over his shoulder at the touch. It was nice. “Thank you, Nigel,” he said, and then once his back was soaped, he turned around to face him, licking his lips at the sight of the handsome Romanian. He ran his hands down Nigel’s chest, tracing his bones, and muscles. “You have an appealing body.”

The Romanian enjoyed the contrast of his darker, veiny hands against Adams smooth, pale skin, now flushing pink beneath the warm water. “That’s a matter of opinion, darling. Frankly I think yours is far more appealing. Look at you,” he smiled, tracing between two freckles from his neck to his breastbone. “You, angel, are fucking perfection brought to life.”

Blushing and even darker shade of pink, Adam smiled, his hands resting on Nigel's hips. He traced the 'V' of his Adonis belt and looked up into his eyes briefly. It was sort of strange showering with someone, as an adult, but he found that he was enjoying it a lot. "I appreciate the compliment. I've never been compared to an angel before."

“Everything about you is beautiful, like, art. I really can’t fucking believe no one’s told you that before. Everyone must be fucking blind,” Nigel said incredulously, staring with a smitten expression. He was so besotted, the gruff man forgot Adam was very literal and would take him to mean that everyone in his life was actually blind, but then he remembered. “I mean, not actually blind, just mean...they don’t see what I see, and I’m glad because that makes me pretty fucking lucky right now, you know?”

“Oh okay, I was about to say that they weren’t blind, but I understand what you mean. Thank you. I don’t believe in luck, but I appreciate it. Why do you feel lucky? Because you’re able to be my friend? Are we more than friends? We’ve had oral sex and are showering together,” Adam said and then took the soap, washing Nigel’s chest, since the Romanian was done washing him.

Adam didn’t say it, but he really liked him, too. He hoped that one day they would be boyfriends, if Nigel didn’t run off like most did.

Nigel nodded and ran his big hands all over Adam, bending forward slightly, and brushed his palm across his flaccid penis,lifting the younger man’s plump balls and washing beneath them. “I think we’re more than friends, yeah. I want to be. Do you want to be?” he asked, and stood back up straight.

Adam's breath hitched, his cock twitching as Nigel washed him, it felt very good. "I'd like to be, yes," he answered, spreading his legs for the older man. "I'd to be more than friends." He wasn’t sure if that meant boyfriends or not, but he was more than happy to be Nigel’s boyfriend.

“Then, let’s try that. I could take you on a proper date, hmm? Maybe dinner? A movie? What do you like doing, beautiful?” Nigel asked, wrapping a hand around his cock and tugging at it lightly - washing it but also enjoying simply touching him like this.

“I like looking at the stars, watching the raccoons, and movies are okay if it’s something I like. Providing the theater isn’t over crowded. I don’t usually eat out,” Adam answered, washing Nigel’s arms and back down, to his cock and balls as well. “I’d like a proper date. Yes.”

The Romanian leaned down and kissed his neck slowly, enjoying the languid warmth of their shared shower. “Maybe you can show me the stars sometime. Never really paid much attention to that.” Nigel began to try and think of where he could take Adam and what they might do. It was winter now, with snow falling outside, so a picnic wouldn’t work, but perhaps there were other things they could do. “Maybe the planetarium, since it’s so fuckin cold out, hmm?”

Adam finished bathing Nigel and lolled his head to the side, letting him do as he pleased. He really liked feeling his hands and tongue on him. When he realized what the other said, his eyes widened and he smiled. “Y-you want to go to a planetarium? You’ll listen while I tell you things?” he asked, unable to believe it. He did, but it was rare for anyone to be interested in what he was interested in, or what he had to say. “Yes. I would very much like that.”

“Good, darling. You know, I like seeing you smile. Your eyes get a light in them. I’d do just about anything to see your smile, you know that?” Nigel loved how excited Adam looked when he’d mentioned the planetarium; it was probably the most animated he’d seen him get about something, outside of making the gorgeous young man come, of course. Others wouldn’t notice perhaps, but Nigel had taken to paying close attention to him. He shut off the water and grabbed a bath towel from a rack just outside the shower, drying Adam first. He lifted each leg and took special care to be thorough before drying himself too.

  
“I like seeing you smile too. You have very sharp teeth,” Adam pointed out, enjoying the way Nigel was tending to him. He had never been dried off by another before. It felt nice. “My eyes are probably looking that way because of the bathroom lighting, Nigel,” he grinned, and then leaned in to kiss Nigel, holding his face. “Are you my boyfriend now or are we just dating?”

Nigel chuckled and admired the way the edges of Adam’s beautiful lips quirked up at the corners. “I can be your boyfriend if that’s what you like. Can’t say anyone’s ever called me that, though,” he said. The big Romanian really hadn’t ever been called a boyfriend, and he found it amusing. Darko would love this, he’d never stop teasing him about it, he knew.

“I don’t think that’s how it works. You have to want it too. One of us asks, which I just did, and it’s a mutual decision. Then we need to discuss if we’re monogamous or polyamorous. There are rules in relationships and I think setting boundaries and guidelines is prudent,” Adam said with a furrowed, pensive brow. “We could make a schedule also. When we’d see each other, and whose house. I mean if you say yes to my proposal, that is.”

Nigel looked at him a little dumbstruck. “A schedule? I mean…” he stammered, looking uncertain. “Monogamy is no problem for me angel. No one else I have any interest in other than your sexy little ass,” he said with a smirk and a light swat to Adam’s backside. “I agree to your terms, it all sounds fucking good to me, beautiful.”

Adam smiled and squeaked a little at the swat. He liked that. Maybe they could explore it later. “Okay, so you’re my boyfriend now. My only one. That’s good. I’ll work on the other things I mentioned and then let you look over the rough draft to see if we need to implement changes. I’ll do it tomorrow,” he said, and then lead Nigel out of the bedroom, to the room so they could change. “I guess this means we can have sex now, since we’re in a relationship. Not now, because we just got clean but soon? Also, are you spending the night tonight? You can, but I go to bed in thirty minutes, Nigel. When is your bedtime?” Adam was ecstatic.

Nigel felt a little overwhelmed at all of Adam’s rules and declarations, but he knew from reading that it was just a little like a filing system, his way of organizing information in his head. “I don’t have a bedtime, darling. And yeah, if you’ll let me sleep over, I’d love to,” he said, wrapping himself around the shorter man and rubbing his lips along the side of his neck, from his adorable ears to his shoulder.

Adam wasn’t sure why Nigel didn’t comment on the sex aspect but maybe it just meant he was happy and had nothing to say, so he nodded, his skin forming gooseflesh where his boyfriend’s lips touched. There was no Christmas tree in his place, no decor, but he thought he might get one this year to have a talking piece. Maybe he’d make it space themed. “You may sleep over, yes,” he answered, the towel still around his waist.

Nigel bit his full lower lip and smirked at him. “Well, I think I’ll have a quick smoke before bed then, since it’s in thirty minutes. That okay?” he asked, pulling his smokes from his jeans pocket.

  
“You might want to put on some clothing first,” Adam said, nodding and taking off his towel to put it on in the hamper before sliding on his boxers, and a white shirt. “You don’t have to ask permission. Do you think I’m being too intolerable? Were you being sarcastic, or considerate?”

Nigel’s mouth opened and closed as he thought about what Adam had said. It was very unexpected. He pulled on his jeans. “I don’t think you’re remotely intolerable, I fucking love how you are. What I asked was yeah, being considerate of your desires and needs. I wasn’t intending to be sarcastic at all, yeah?” he explained, zipping up his fly and placing a hand on Adam’s arm.

Adam was still learning Nigel, his ticks, language, and routines. He’d been made fun of a lot, picked on, and told he was a - as they’d put it - pain in the ass, so he just wanted to make sure that his new boyfriend understood, and that he in turn reciprocated. “Okay, Nigel. Thank you for clarifying,” he smiled, and awkwardly placed his hand over Nigel’s, “In that case, I appreciate your kindness.”

“It’s a pleasure, darling,” Nigel lifted Adam’s hand to his lips and kissed it, pressing his lips against the skin and squeezing gently before releasing it. He took his smokes then and nodded for the door. “I’ll be right back,” he said before turning to walk outside.

“I’ll be here in the apartment,” Adam smiled, stating it as a fact, and not how it would normally be stated. He went to brush his teeth, and finish up his bedtime routine so they could relax, spend some time together before it was time to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nigel thought about the interesting young man and what had happened. A fucking lot had happened, and he actually felt fucking butterflies over Adam. Even outside, his striking blue eyes remained in his mind’s eye. He turned it over in his head, couldn’t explain how two more opposite people had been so drawn to each other. But who was he to question such shit? He only knew he loved him, and now that he was his, he wondered if Adam was prepared for the crazy amount of love he would shower him with. With Nigel, he fell in love “til death do us part”, intense, wild love.

Adam finished his routine, and then went to stand back where he’d been before, looking at the time, hoping Nigel would come back in soon. He tapped his fingers on the side of his thighs, growing a bit impatient. How long did it take to smoke a cigarette? These were things he’d have to account for in the future. So far, it had been seven minutes.

Nigel wandered in once he was done, surprised to see Adam standing exactly where he’d left him. “Oh, sorry darling. Did you need help with anything? Ready for bed?”

Adam let out a breath of relief when he saw Nigel and he shook his head. “No, I was waiting on you. We still have seventeen minutes. I wasn’t sure how long you’d be,” he said, and then walked over to check the door, before going to his room to get in bed. “Are you coming?”

“Yes, I’m right here,” Nigel replied, unzipping his jeans and pulling off his shirt for sleeping. He liked to sleep naked, thought he wasn’t sure how Adam would react to that. “Whatever will we do in seventeen minutes, hm?” he teased sweetly.

Licking his lips, Adam watched Nigel undress, and suddenly time didn’t seem to matter very much, at least not at that moment. It would though, but wow his boyfriend was sexually appealing. The young man decided it would be awkward if he slept in clothing and Nigel was nude, so he pulled off his shirt and boxers, folding them neatly to set back in their proper place. “There are a lot of things we could do. What would you like to do? I like that you’re naked, which is apparent since I am erect.”

Nigel stared at Adam’s cock, sticking straight out, his taut belly rising and falling evenly as he pointed out the obvious. “I’d like to lay down and touch you. We could touch each other, if that...sounds good, gorgeous, right?” He sat on the bed and lifted the sheet invitingly.

“Okay,” Adam said, knowing there wasn't really time for sex. If he was more accustomed to being analy penetrated, they could have what he’d discovered was called a quickie, but for now, touching and kissing would be more than enough. The young man got into bed, and laid on his side, waiting for Nigel to start. “I would like to begin now, if you don’t mind. I’m really aroused.”

Nigel pulled Adam against his body, rolling them both on their sides facing each other, and wrapped a hand around their cocks, together, stroking slowly. After staring hungrily at the younger man’s succulent ruby lips, he kissed him, open mouthed and greedy, breath deepening as pre come leaked clear from his slit. “Very aroused, mmm. So am I,” he whispered, lips curving into a smile against Adam’s mouth.

Adam grasped Nigel’s face, massaging their tongues together heatedly as his hips rutted back and forth. It was too much and not enough all at once, and he wished they had longer than the time they did. “Oh, Nigel,” he moaned, against the bigger man’s mouth, nipping at his lips, and sucking his tongue. He was hungry too, for everything about his boyfriend, and it was something he’d never experienced before in his entire life. “I want to have sex…”  
  
Nigel stopped mid-stroke to look at him. “Are you sure? Don’t tease me, gorgeous...I’ll do it if you really want to,” he exhaled. He rolled over so he was on his back, tugging Adam over him. “Do you have lube?”

“Of course I do, I wouldn’t tease, or suggest it if I wasn’t prepared, Nigel,” Adam said, with furrowed brows, but he wasn’t upset. He didn’t know why Nigel didn’t know that. “I’ve decided that we can have an extra thirty minutes tonight,” he added, looking down at him. “I’d like for it to be missionary. I think that would be best for the first time, don’t you?”

Nigel beamed at him and rolled him to his back instead, since he wanted it missionary. Then he realized simply asking him if he had lube wasn’t right. “Yeah, it would be...and I assure you I’ll make sure you’re ready first, before I fuck you. So let me ask, where is the lube?” He knelt between Adam’s legs, looking around.

“Oh. It’s in the nightstand,” Adam said, spreading his legs unabashedly as he stroked his cock, the light of the moon seeping in through the blinds to highlight his facial profile perfectly. He had heard from many others that missionary or on top was the best for the first time, but he didn’t want to be in control, he needed to feel Nigel’s weight atop him to ground and comfort. That way it wouldn’t be overwhelming. “I trust you will be a very competent and knowledgeable lover.”

Nigel retrieved the lube and deposited some on his fingers first, massaging the back of Adam’s thighs and kneeling against his legs, pushing them up a bit as he ran them down the seam beneath his balls. With one slicked up palm, he gripped Adam’s cock, jacking it slowly, and with the other, he rubbed over Adam’s hole gently, getting him used to feeling his touch there first. Even, steady pressure, knowing he didn’t care for light touch but firmer strokes. “How does that feel to start, beautiful?” he asked, watching Adam’s face carefully and noting every hitch of breath and sound he made.

“Wow,” Adam moaned, the feeling better than anything he’d felt so far. His cock leaked a clear bead of approval from the tip, dripping over Nigel’s fist as his skin heated up and eyes dilated. The young man reached out and gripped the Romanian’s bicep, biting his lower lip as he met his eyes and held the gaze, feeling passion surge through him even if it wasn’t overly apparent to most. “I like it. It feels very good.”

Nigel could feel Adam virtually vibrating with desire, responding beautifully to thick, skilled fingers, and he breached his hole with the tip of his index finger. The sight of the sweet little pink pucker twitching as he pressed in was the hottest fucking thing he’d ever seen. He tightened his hand around Adam’s cock, trying to distract him as he pushed deeper. Adam moaned again, his cock throbbing, red, and leaking as he was pleasured. His hole opened to the finger and he took a breath to relax further, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Oh Nigel, more, please…”

Nigel could feel the younger man melt around him, relaxing so beautifully, and he slid another finger in beside the first, slowly thrusting in and out in time with the glide of his palm over Adam’s cock. “God, I can’t fucking wait to feel you on my cock, angel. Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he twisted his wrist and curved his fingers up inside him.

Adam’s response was a breathy groan, his nipples hard, and balls heated as his release churned in his belly. Often, Adam would play with his nipples when he masturbated, so he began doing that now, throwing his head back into the pillow in sheer unbridled ecstasy as his was fingered open perfectly. “N-Nigel, I am looking forward to it too and ohh I’m going to climax soon.”

Nigel moaned as he watched the beautiful young man writhe beneath him. Those long dark lashes against his cheeks, flushed pink, a sheen of sweat making his errant curls cling to his forehead, and those soft red lips opened as he panted. Nigel felt like Adam was an exquisite instrument he was playing for pleasure. “Fucking hell,” he cursed, adding a third finger and reaching down to stroke himself. “Does it hurt, gorgeous? I’m bigger than this, don’t want to hurt you, but I really need to be inside you…”

“I want you inside of me too,” Adam said, groaning again as the third finger was added. He looked back at Nigel, his lips, nose, and finally his eyes, and shook his head. “It burns a little, but that’s to be expected. I’m ready for you to continue.”

The Romanian knelt between his legs, thoroughly slicking up his cock as he devoured the wanton sight of the brunet with his gaze. “You’re the fucking sexiest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on, you know that?” he murmured, and laid down on top of him. Holding himself up on one arm, he rubbed the head against Adam’s entrance and gradually worked himself in, just getting the head inside past the tight ring of muscle that throbbed around him. “I’ll go slow, angel, just breathe…”

“I didn’t b-but I do now,” Adam moaned, wantonly, a sound he’d never really let out before now. He took a deep breath, running his fingers up and down Nigel’s muscular bicep, biting his lower lip as he forced himself to relax. It did burn, even more, despite being worked open, and Adam let out a pained sound, overwhelmed by the sensation but as long as he focused on his boyfriend, he handled it. “Okay...it...it hurts, Nigel.”

Nigel remained right where he was, stilling his hips and gripping Adam’s softened cock, which had deflated slightly from the intrusion. He spit on his length, offering a bit of extra lube to stroke him, the flesh slipping up and down in the tunnel of his palm. He stayed right where he was, just jacking Adam with the first couple of inches of his flesh embedded inside, waiting for him to relax just a little more. “It’s good, darling, it’s good. Breath with me,” he instructed, his respiration getting slower and deeper.

Adam’s cock hardened once more, as he took slow, deep breaths to calm himself. The pain began to lessen and he wrapped his legs around Nigel. “Okay, I think you can continue, Nigel,” he said, continuing to breathe as he was shown. It had been more painful than he’d imagined, but then again his boyfriend was well endowed. “I’m ready.”

Nigel moved slowly, rolling his hips until each thick veiny inch disappeared inside Adam’s body. Dousing the base with a bit more lubrication, knowing you could never have too much of it, he leaned forward, his broad palm fisting over Adam’s cock as he rocked in deeper. He held still once more, watching Adam carefully for a reaction. He could feel the head nestled so fully, his body hot and tight. “Let me know when...when you want me to move, darling…”

“You… you can move now,” Adam said, once he caught his breath, and then pulled Nigel down more on top of him, kissing him slowly. He needed to feel that weight of his boyfriend’s solid, muscular body pressing him down, to ground and take him further into their little passion filled bubble. The boy felt incredibly full, but he liked it, which was evident by the precome, and the way his hole pulsed around the shaft.

Nigel pulled out almost entirely and slowly back in, rolling his hips in a languid pace. Each press inward shifted him further up the bed, the Romanian beginning an easy pace, his breath getting deeper. He leaned down on his elbows, his biceps bracketed on either side of Adam’s head, and he stared into those beautiful blue eyes as he moved. “You are so fucking beautiful,” he panted, leaving little damp, needy kisses across his jaw and down his neck.

“You are very handsome,” Adam said, though he wasn’t good at compliments, he meant it. Nigel was the picture of masculinity, the perfect Adonis, and the young man was overwhelmed with just how pleasurable this was. Heels dug into the Romanian’s ass, his fingers roving up his chest as he kissed him and then lolled his head to the side to give his boyfriend more space to do as he pleased. “Nigel… Oh, yes-”

Nigel licked and sucked his way up the long column of Adam’s neck, focusing under one tempting ear where he could feel the brunet’s pulse racing. Encouraged by the feet that pressed into his backside, he snapped harder into him, a fire raging through him, flames fanned by Adam’s reactions. He wasn’t theatrical, but what Nigel found to drive him to the edge was exactly how raw and honest everything he did was. His moans, the way he writhed beneath him, all of it so open. “Like that, just like that, fuck I love the way you take me, gorgeous…”

Adam’s hands found Nigel’s muscular back, and he raked his nails down them, maybe even harder than he meant to, groaning much louder as every part of his body sang out in ecstasy. He was close already, so very close to that edge of release that he felt dizzy from the pleasure of it all. “Nigel,” he moaned, saying his name over and over, as he was fucked into a proverbrial oblivion. “Harder, please, I… “ he trailed off, unable to focus on anything else, but the message was clear, he loved it, and wanted more.

The Romanian could feel his cockhead throbbing against the sweet nub of Adam’s prostate, and he felt himself losing control. “Adam, oh god, Adam you feel too good, trying to make it last,” he grunted, grazing sharp teeth over his Adam’s apple and sucking. Not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a small bruise.

The feel of Nigel’s teeth on his skin, and his prostate being stimulated, pushed him over the edge at all, and he came with a wordless shout, spilling between them. His hole contracted and clamped down, as his fingers tangled into Nigel’s hair and tugged him up to his mouth for a kiss. “Nigel,” he murmured, his body trembling.

Nigel erupted, his abdomen and thighs shaking with the force of it, hips stuttering as he climaxed with a deep roar. He gripped both sides of Adam’s face then, returning the desperate kisses with his own. “I love you. Te iubesc, I love you,” he whispered.

“Y-you love me?” Adam asked, wide blue eyes batting at Nigel. He swallowed, and felt his heart flutter. With Beth, it had been a far off notion - love - but now? With Nigel? It was undeniable that he was experiencing all of the chemical reactions that were indicative of love. “I love you too, Nigel,” he said, and then kissed him again. Adam never said anything unless he was certain, and he meant it.

Nigel could feel the emotion in Adam now. It wasn’t like “neurotypicals”, but there was a shine in his eyes and a warmth in his kisses, and it left no doubt at all that the brunet was being completely sincere. What had he gotten himself into? He was gone. He sighed as he realized Adam had no idea what it meant to be loved by Nigel. He never did anything in half measures. He held him close and continued kissing him, gentler now as they both came down from their love making. “When I love, angel, it’s til death do us part, you know? I love with everything I have. It’s rather a fucking lot for most people, too much. But I think you might understand, yeah?”

“Till death? You mean like marriage? I don’t think this is the way you’re supposed to propose to me, Nigel,” Adam said, but it made him smile. “But okay, if you want to get married, we can. It’s a little soon, but if we love each other, I can see no logical reason to wait. Although, I think we should live together first as a trial run, and Christmas would hardly be a good time to get married. Don’t you agree?” The boy wasn’t aware he was misunderstanding, just like he didn’t know what Nigel was getting at. What he did understand was that the Romanian was really serious about his feelings. “I am a very committed person, Nigel. I won’t ever betray you, or leave the relationship, unless it’s something horrible that happens. I don’t like changes in routine, and you’re…. you’re like a part, of m-me, now.”

Nigel gasped quietly. That had escalated faster than he’d thought, though honestly the idea wasn’t nearly as jarring as he would have thought. Certainly less so than it would’ve coming from anyone else. “Adam. When I propose to you, I will make it a lot better than this, angel. I was declaring my love and devotion...and yes, I do want a future with you, but one step at a time. You have no idea how annoying I can be to live with, darling. I think a trial run sounds very good.” He felt something in his chest melt at the young man’s words. “And you’re a part of me as well, Adam.”

“Oh, okay,” Adam said, a little bothered with himself that he’d misunderstood, but ‘till death’ meant exactly that, and was correlated to marriage. Either way, he didn’t need to be married really, it had just been an error on his interpretation. “We don’t have to get married, Nigel. It doesn’t matter to me one way or another, but yes, a future together. How are you annoying?”

“I’m short tempered, jealous, a bit violent at times, but only when someone tries to take what’s mine from me. I’m also not terribly fucking organized, but it sounds like that might be your area of expertise, yeah?” Nigel smiled.

“Yes it is,” Adam said with a nod, looking at Nigel. “I can explode too, metaphorically speaking, I’m not referring to spontaneous combustion. I think it’s human nature to become jealous at times. Are you going to be violent with me?”

The Romanian looked somewhat shocked at the straightforward question, but shook his head emphatically. “I wouldn’t ever hit you, if that’s what you mean. I might yell, but I’ll do my best not to, just being honest. I don’t raise my voice very often though. I usually don’t have to, to be honest. I’m not a very good man, though, Adam,” he said soberly. Might as well rip the band aid off, right? “I’ve killed people before, and I’m a criminal. I don’t want to frighten you, but I owe it to you to be honest, you know? Once more though- I’d never hurt you. I’d sooner cut off my leg than hurt you, Adam, I fuckin swear.”

“Cutting your leg off is hardly helpful to either one of us,” Adam said, stoically. He contemplated what Nigel had just told him. On one hand, he’d not anticipated dating a murderer, on the other, at least he was honest. “I believe that you won’t harm me physically and I might yell at you also or throw things at you. I try not to, but it happens occasionally. I yell, or I shut down…” Adam paused. “Are you wanted for murder now? Are the police looking for you? If not, then I would like for you to move in still. If they are, we may need to think of another option. I do not want to go to jail for harboring a murderer.”

Nigel was in awe of how Adam’s mind worked. He’d already formulated a plan for harboring a fugitive in less than sixty seconds. He chuckled warmly and shook his head, his long dirty blonde and silver hair flopping in his eyes. “Not going to jail anytime soon, love, not even close. I own most of the cops in this town...meaning, I’m paying them to look the other way. And never killed anyone that didn’t rightly deserve it, I can tell you that,” he said, slapping his thigh. “I wouldn’t put you in danger, yeah, Adam? I promise.”

“Okay,” Adam nodded, taking Nigel’s word and trusting him until he was given a reason not to. “I am agreeable to these terms. I wouldn’t like it if you went to jail at all. I just ask that if you need to have friends over, to let me know in advance, and please not more than two at a time, one preferably. I don’t know what your business entails, but no illegal activity here either, please. To be fair, is there anything you would like to discuss that I do? Something you may not like? I’m open to hearing out your requests.”

Nigel rubbed his jaw. “Well I’d rather you not work with any old lovers or flirt with anyone. I mean, primarily I’m a jealous man. If I saw someone flirting with you - yeah that would piss me right fucking off. Other than that, as long as I have my booze, my smokes, my gun, and you, I think I’ll be doing just fine,” he replied. “But that reminds me, I’ve got a question for you too, darling. What do you want for Christmas?”

“I don’t flirt,” Adam said, knowing he didn’t usually. He didn’t really know how to actually. He’d read things online but most of it seemed silly. “I can’t control if others do, and I don’t work with any old lovers because I’ve only had one before you. Beth, and she is a writer, not a electronic engineer,” he explained, then contemplated the question. “I think we should select a tree. I will have to get back to you on what I’d like for Christmas. What do you want?”

“All I want for Christmas is you,” Nigel blurted out, not realizing the corniness of his words right away until a few seconds later, and he blushed. Actually fucking blushed. Feeling the heat over his cheekbones, he grinned. “Sorry, I know that was sappy. I think you bring out the romantic in me. And yeah - we should have a tree. We’ll get a good, big one. Never fucking cared about it before, but now I’m in the mood. Maybe it’s being in love, hmm?” The normally gruff man seemed to light up. “The whole nine yards. Mistletoe, lights, fucking plum pudding, everything, yeah?”

Adam giggled at that, not getting the corniness or why it was, but he didn’t mind. He leaned in and kissed Nigel, holding his face, as they were now on their sides, facing one another in bed. “It wasn’t, um, sappy, I liked it. I usually do not care about trees either but I can see the appeal, since I have you in my life now. I'm not sure I’ll like plum pudding, but I’ll try it,” he nodded, decisively. Just a small taste.

The older man stroked his cheek gently as he spoke. “In Bucharest, we’d celebrate Christmas from December twentieth to January seventh. We had Sfantul Nicolae's Day - Saint Nicholas Day - we’d have Moş Nicolae bring gifts to children. He’s like our Santa Claus. There are a lot of things I can introduce you to if you’re interested. I haven’t really fucking thought about it in years, probably since I was a boy. Life just got fucking complicated for me once I hit my teens, rest is a big blur.” Nigel spoke in a low, deep voice, accent getting thicker somehow as he reminisced.

“Oh, okay,” Adam said, referring to the first bit of information that Nigel had told him. He leaned into the touch, his skin warm, and receptive, watching the other curiously. “I would like to know about your culture, yes, and anything you wanted to tell me about your formative years.”

Nigel stretched and yawned,tucking Adam closer to his body. “We have a lot to share with each other I think, but maybe after a rest, hmmm? I’m pretty spent now, angel,” he murmured, feeling sleep overtaking him.

“Yes, it is far past my bedtime,” Adam nodded, feeling those feelings of frustrating welling up, but he was too tired to allow them any power, that and feeling Nigel hold him like that relaxed him. “Goodnight, Nigel.”   
Nigel knew he wanted to share everything with his beautiful star man, and knew they’d have all the time in the world to spend getting to know everything about one another. He drifted to sleep holding Adam close, feeling more whole than he ever had before.

***

The next morning, Adam woke up, at the same time he always did, seven am. He was startled at first to see Nigel in bed with him but then he remembered. “Nigel,” he began, with a whisper, and when the Romanian didn’t seem to wake, the young man lifted the blanket, taking a quick peek at Nigel’s hard cock.

Nigel moaned a little and opened his eyes. Momentarily confused, everything rapidly cleared up when he saw a pair of gorgeous, sleepy, curious wide blue eyes staring at his morning wood. It all came rushing back and he smirked. “Well, good morning, gorgeous,” he said in a raspy voice. “Looks like we’re all awake, hmm?”

Adam blushed deeply at that, and dropped his grasp on the covers. “Oh, um, yes, yes we are,” he said, though his tone was the same as always, as well as bit sleepy sounding. “Good morning Nigel.”

Nigel reached under the covers to palm Adam’s erection. “I see you are in the same condition, hmm? Fucking shame to let it go to waste.”

Moaning, Adam rolled on top of Nigel, and began grinding their cocks together, kissing him slowly. He had never thought about morning sex so soon upon waking but his boyfriend was irresistible. “Mm…Nigel -“

Nigel skated his rough palms down Adam’s smooth torso, fastening them to the v of his hips and holding him there. He rolled his own hips up slowly, rutting against him and moaning deep in return. “Fuck, I knew you were a gorgeous little minx. This is the best way to wake up by far,” he sighed, biting his lip a little roughly but following it up with soothing licks.

The sounds that came from Adam were quite pornographic as he ground his hips into Nigel, kissing his neck, over that tattoo and back up to his luscious mouth. What the young man lacked in words, he showed, agreeing with sweeps of tongue and strokes of his cock against the bigger man’s. “Oh…”

As innocent as Adam appeared, the hunger and raw carnal sensuality he displayed showed Nigel all he needed to know - he was very, very horny and certainly knew what he wanted. The Romanian was all too eager to give him whatever that was. Nigel moaned, the sound reverberating from deep in his chest with a rumble, and he suckled Adam’s tongue, his own slick muscle swirling and delving into the sweet depths of the brunet’s mouth. “Mmmmm…Adam…”

“Nigel…” Adam moaned, his head dropping as he worked his body against Nigel’s, cocks sliding together wetly. One palm pressed into the bed next to the Romanian’s head, as sweat began to bead on the engineer's skin, his muscles flexing as fire churned in his groin and threatened to erupt.

Nigel rutted their cocks together faster, the sweet slick from their pre come coating them both and providing the most delicious friction, just enough to make the older man groan. “Fuck, so good angel, yeah use my body to come,” he whispered.

Adam nodded, scratching his nails down Nigel’s furry chest, over his tanned nipples, and to the top of the big scar on his side. He’d ask about that later, but for now, all that was on his mind was this. He thrusted back and forth, groaning and panting raggedly, as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend deeply. At that moment, he came, his cock spurting hot pearly seed over Nigel’s shaft and up there body as he cried out wordlessly into the Romanian’s mouth.

The satiny foreskin slid up and down his thick veiny length as Nigel ground against Adam, eating the moans straight from his mouth as he came on him, just like he’d begged. The younger man’s long, slender fingers felt so good on his body, like he truly loved him, and he soaked up his hunger desperately. Within moments he was shooting ropes of thick come over Adam’s cock and belly, covering both of them in the sticky mess. “Adam, oh Adam, te iubesc, my beloved,” he said roughly gripping Adam’s head in both hands to kiss him.

Adam kissed him back, remembering that meant ‘I love you’, from before, so he smiled, and licked his lips, catching his breath. “I love you too, Nigel,” he said, laving their tongues together. The stickiness began to bother him and he squirmed, scrunching his nose, and furrowing his brow. “I need to shower, then we need to have breakfast, do chores, get your things from your home, before getting the Christmas Tree. There’s a lot to do, Nigel.”

“And I need a cigarette and coffee, angel, you’re right,” Nigel chuckled, kissing him back decadently before sitting up to roll himself out of bed. “Best fucking way to wake up, though, isn’t it, darling?” he asked, standing and stretching.  
  
“I have some coffee, I’ll make it for you while I pour our cereal,” Adam beamed, as though Nigel had asked for cereal. He stood, and then nodded, getting ready to shower first, even if that was in a different order than usual. He couldn’t have breakfast with come on him. “It was, but please clean up before coming to the table, Nigel. Thank you,” he said and then kissed him once more before disappearing into the bathroom.

Nigel chuckled at Adam and the matter of fact way he said everything. It was adorable as fuck honestly. Nothing wrong with saying things just as they were, in fact he loved that.

Once he finished his smoke, and Adam was done in the bathroom, he cleaned himself up and tugged on the jeans he’d been wearing, locating a clean tee shirt in Adam’s closet, and pulling it on. It was of course far too tight on him, the sleeves straining around his biceps, but at least it was clean, and he slicked back his wet hair, sniffing and walking into the kitchen then. He picked up his coffee and joined Adam at the table. Taking a swig, he hummed appreciatively. “Good coffee, yeah?”

Adan had the cereal on the table, and he turned to look at Nigel, sipping his own coffee. He licked his lips and swallowed. Nigel looked so handsome like that, always did really, and the boy was a bit awestruck. “That’s my shirt,” he smiled, shaking his head like it was forbidden. Usually he would have freaked out over that, but he didn’t mind, and it would smell like his boyfriend now. “I like how you look in it. The coffee is good, yes.”

Nigel looked down, tugging at the center, the design on the front a little distorted stretched across his muscular chest. Even his nipples poked through the thin fabric. “Sorry angel, think I’ve stretched it out, but I’ll buy you a new one, yeah?” He poked the cereal in the bowl a bit with his spoon and took a bite. It didn’t taste nearly as bad as it looked, and he smiled. “Thank you, darling.”

“It’s okay. I like it. You are very handsome,” Adam said, reaching out to run his hand over Nigel’s chest, and down his nipples. The boy then took a bite of cereal, humming without realizing it. “You’re welcome.”

The Romanian grinned with an arched brow, looking down at the way Adam’s palm splayed across his chest, long, slender fingers exploring deftly. “You’re not bad yourself, you know. I mean- you’re fucking handsome too. You turn heads everywhere you go, did you know that?”

“Thank you. No, I wasn’t aware, but I suppose you would know since you followed me for a time,” Adam said, smiling and nodding at his boyfriend as he took another bite of his cereal. He wiped his mouth and then took a sip of coffee, dressed in khakis and a vested sweater, a long sleeve button up on under that. “What are you going to do with you place, since you’re moving in with me?”

Nigel swallowed his cereal, appreciating how the boy got right down to business so readily. It was something he admired. “I will need the find a renter, get out of the lease. Shouldn’t be too hard.”

“No it shouldn’t be, the market is stable at the moment and not overly saturated,” Adam said, finishing his cereal and then his coffee. He looked at the time and got up, washing his bowl.

“You sure you don’t mind me moving in, darling? I want to, quite a lot. It’s just, everything is so fucking neat and perfect,” Nigel commented, looking around before bringing his gaze back to the blushing beauty.

“I think it’s a good experiment to see our compatibility over the long haul. You don’t annoy me so far,” Adam said, smiling. It was really bold, and blunt but he meant nothing by it. “It will be an adjustment nonetheless, Nigel.”

Nigel laughed at the statement; he sincerely doubted anyone who knew him well would ever dare say such a thing. But coming from Adam it seemed fucking adorable. “Well, I hope I won’t disturb your routine, darling. We’ll see how it goes, yeah?” he smiled broadly, his honey eyes crinkling at the edges, and he flattened his palm over the tattoo on his neck, stretching out a kink.

Adam giggled and then put his bowl away, before walking over to kiss the side of Nigel’s face. He then started to rub his neck for him, his body pressed against his back. “I think it will work out. I hope so.”


	4. Chapter 4

They’d moved in together, and Nigel’s place had gone up surprisingly easy. Moving itself was more of a challenge, but they found a rhythm and made a good team, with Nigel’s strength and ingenuity and Adam’s head for order and organization.

Christmas was fast approaching, and Nigel was not at all the sort of man who enjoyed shopping or going to the mall. In fact he hated it, and he knew Adam didn’t care much for it either. But bottom line, they had to find gifts for Harlan and Darko, and the handful of friends they had. Nigel had already gotten Adam’s gift, so that was set, but sadly so close to Christmas it was very hectic. Nigel decided though that the best time to go was right when they opened first thing, that was the least busiest time. As much as he was utterly not a morning person, he wanted to get the whole thing out of the way. Maybe they could have fun with it anyway.

Adam was relieved when Nigel had stated it was going to be a morning trip, but he was still a little nervous. Hopefully it would go smoothly though, and getting the gifts for their friends was perfect timing, since he’d just received an email. Walking into the room, dressed for their outing, he stood next to Nigel. “Harlan wants us to come to his ugly Christmas sweater party that his girlfriend insisted on. I don’t see the point but you need to meet him anyway. I think we should also get the Christmas tree today, if you don’t mind?”

“Yes darling, we’ll pick the tree up on the way back.” He reached into the front of his jeans to adjust himself and then squatted down to tie his boot laces. “Ugly what now?” Nigel asked, a bit confused at the name.

With a lick of his lips, Adam adjusted himself too, mimicking Nigel as he watched him tie his boot laces, becoming a little transfixed by the way he swooped it. “What?” he asked, distractedly, and then it came to the forefront of his mind. “Oh! It’s called an Ugly Christmas sweater party. We just bring gifts, and wear ugly Christmas sweaters.”

  
Nigel laughed and stood up again, grabbing his keys and catching sight of Adam copying him just as a smirk crossed his face. God, Adam was adorable and sexy as hell, and didn’t even realize it. “I have plenty of ugly shirts, but nothing that meets that specification. We’ll have to get some then, eh? As long as he has beer, I’m in.” He tossed his keys in the air and caught them in a playful gesture and nodded for the door to lead the way out.

“Yes we can get them at the mall, since we’re going anyway,” Adam said, giggling at the gesture. He walked over and stood in front of the door, placing his hand on Nigel’s chest. “I need to do chores still, Nigel. I always do them after b-breakfast,” he said, getting nervous, which was evident by the hand curling into his boyfriend’s shirt.

Nigel looked down at the fingers on his chest, and something broke a little bit inside him. He felt the lovely boy’s nerves and wanted to ease his anxiety, so he shoved his keys in his jeans pocket and took Adam’s hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed the inside of his wrist, dipping his chin to seek his gaze. “Can I help? Perhaps we can do them together, angel, yeah?”

Adam’s frown, turned upside down, and he smiled, nodding happily. “Really? You’d help me?” he asked, just making sure he’d heard right because it was the first time anyone had shown such a kindness. He kissed Nigel’s lips twice, and then lead him over to the fridge, where the chore chart was. “Thank you! Okay, the dishes are done, but I need to sweep, if you’ll take out the trash, and then we can straighten up the living room together? Laundry and dusting are tasks for tomorrow,” he said, with a decisive and confident tone.

“Your wish is my command, beautiful,” Nigel answered, squeezing his backside affectionately. He went straight to the garbage can and opened it, untucking the edges of the bag and pulling it up. “Should I get the trash in the bathroom and bedroom too, yeah?”

“Yes please,” Adam smiled, blushing at the affection, and then pulled out the broom, starting to sweep the floor. He was meticulous in his care, and once he’d finished he put the trash into the new bag he’d put into the garbage after Nigel had taken it out. Next, he crossed off that chore, and the trash, heading into the living room to go tidy it up with Nigel.

Nigel had taken the garbage bags to the cans down stairs and came back in just in time to help Adam clean up the living area. He’d found the vacuum cleaner and rolled up his sleeves to run it over the floor. His friends would think he was insane if they saw him like this, vacuuming and playing house, but they weren’t here, and he didn’t give a flying fuck about such things even if they had been.

He’d gotten all around and under the furniture and finally stopped, observing his handiwork. “Is that good?”

“It’s good, yes, “ Adam nodded, putting away the vacuum, and checking that off the list. He brushed his teeth, and then walked out to take Nigel’s hand, the keys to his house - their house - in his hand. “We can go now, thank you, Nigel.”

Nigel leaned in close, breathing in Adam’s clean scent and kissed beneath his ear. “Okay, gorgeous.”

***

The mall was mercifully not nearly as crowded as it should be during peak holiday shopping season. In fact the majority of the people there were elderly speed walkers in their oddly bright tracksuits and headphones. Nigel held Adam’s hand and they made their way into a department store where a mannequin stood in front, decked out in a gaudy red sweater covered in silver and gold baubles. “That’s gotta be what they fucking mean by ‘ugly sweater’,” he cracked with a chuckle.

Adam laughed and nodded. “Yes that is an atrocious sweater,” he said, reaching out to touch it. He wrinkled his nose as his fingers ran over a suede portion. “I don’t like how it feels. You can have that one if you want it.”

Nigel raised his eyebrows and checked the tag. It wasn’t his size, but the rack behind the mannequin had more, and he plucked a different red one out, this one with bright green and white trees scattered over it. “If I showed up in my old neighborhood in this, I’d get shot,” he remarked, holding it against his chest. “How does it look?”

“Hideous,” Adam answered, giggling as the muscular store clerk walked over and stood by Adam, which made him tense.

“I can show you something that would look much better on you than this,” the man said, smiling at Adam and not paying Nigel much mind. “If your older brother doesn’t mind, I’ll take you to the more form fitted sweaters, maybe some skinny jeans.”

Nigel snorted and stepped up, hands jammed in his pockets, and walked up to the clerk. “Not his fucking brother. His fucking boyfriend. As in, we’re shopping the fuck together and don’t need your fucking help, yeah?” he said in a low voice, almost no one else would be able to hear except the three men standing there. He smirked and stepped even closer, taking Adam’s hand. “Perhaps we should go elsewhere, darling. It smells fucking awful in here.”

The man huffed and walked off then, as Adam nodded, lacing his fingers with Nigel’s. “Okay,” he said, and as they left, he leaned into his boyfriend. “Are you referring to how his breath smelled like onions?”

Nigel couldn’t hold back the laughter that bubbled out of him at that. It helped diffuse his anger and took the venom out of his veins. “Why yes, angel, that’s exactly what I meant,” he said, squeezing his hand. “Look, here’s another shop with equally appalling jumpers. Let’s see what else they have?” he added, leading them into the new store.

“Okay,” Adam smiled, giggling again as they walked inside the store.

They ended up finding two atrocious sweaters, as well as the gifts for their loved ones and friends, then went to get the Christmas tree. Adam was very specific about the size and fullness, and fortunately, Nigel was patient. After measurements were taken, the tree was brought home, and put up. Adam brought out a box of decorations that his father had left and set them down near the tree. “We should get this done before the party.”

“I used to decorate the tree when I was a lad. I haven’t done anything like this in years. I love it,” he said, checking the base to make sure it was secure first before opening a box of lights. He’d never seen Christmas lights that had been put away so neatly, but clearly Adam had taken great care and they were utterly without tangles, wound smoothly in their box. “I’ll help. We’ll have it done in time, darling,” he smiled up at Adam, winking.

“Okay,” Adam smiled, happy to have Nigel to help him. He began putting the ornaments out also, but color and size. The pattern had to be right or it wouldn’t do. “I’m happy we’re doing this. I think it’s a good time to, don’t you?”

Nigel began stringing the lights over the tree, but stopped to check with the boy on his routine. “Do you usually start with lights, then tinsel and bulbs?” He asked.

“Yes,” Adam nodded, thankful that Nigel was asking him that. He wouldn’t be able to stand it if the items were placed in a suboptimal way. They continued working diligently, and after an hour Everything was placed how he wanted it. “Okay Nigel. I think that is good.”

Nigel pulled out his phone to take a picture of the tree; he felt quite proud of how great it looked. “Good, it’s fucking perfect! We make quite the team, angel.” he said, putting an arm around Adam’s shoulders.

Adam didn’t flinch, he leaned into the touch, more than happy to be close to his boyfriend. “Yes, we do, Nigel.”

Nigel then jogged out of the room, returning with their “ugly sweaters”. “Let’s put these on and go, then, what do you say?” he said with a grin, pulling his over his head. He walked over to the mirror in the hallway to see how he looked.

“Okay, I think that’s a good idea,” Adam nodded, and pulled the sweater on, pressing it down on his body. It didn’t feel the greatest, but he wanted to go along with the party.   
Sensing Adam’s discomfort, Nigel pulled him tight against his body, hoping to soothe him with the strength of his arms against his solid body. “We’ll make a good time of it, angel. It’s for your friend Harlan, and we don’t have to be there all night, okay? Make an appearance and if you want to leave, we leave.” His voice was deep and quiet, soothing in a rough way.

Adam took a slow breath, the firm weight of his boyfriend making him relax. Nigel always knew just knew how to do that. “You’re right, we don't have to be there all night,” he nodded, against the Romanian’s chest as inhaled his scent, feeling it wash over and through him in calming waves.

***

Nigel got them Harlen’s house and as they walked in, he was somewhat relieved to see he wasn’t the only one in a ridiculously ugly sweater - the man was right, everyone was wearing one, all in varying degrees of garish, bright colors and patterns. He rubbed the small of Adam’s back reassuringly, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on the nape of his neck. He waited for Adam to introduce him, attempting his most charming, smooth smile.

Adam relaxed again when he felt Nigel’s kiss, even if it was just chaste. He took a breath and when Harlan walked up, he introduced them, knowing that was the socially acceptable thing to do. “Harlan, this is Nigel, my boyfriend,” he said, as Harlan nodded, looking at Nigel assesingly.

“Nice to meet you, Nigel,” Harlan said, extending a rough hand. “Adam’s said a lot about you.”

The Romanian took his hand, giving a firm shake. “And you as well. Thanks for inviting us, even if I do think I look fucking ridiculous,” he chuckled, nodding down. He took Adam’s hand in his own, and it grounded him a bit, the long slim fingers tangled with his own, the gentle hum of his pulse against Nigel’s wrist.

“Sure,” Harlan said, as Adam clutched to Nigel. It was strange seeing him with such a interesting looking Romanian, but Harlan was happy for Adam. “We all look ridiculous, so you’re not alone there. Enjoy the party,” he chuckled, and patted both of them on the shoulder before heading back to his girlfriend.

“Do you want a beer, Nigel?” Adam asked.

“That sounds perfect, darling. Sure,” he said, a little relieved Harlan seemed to at least not disapprove of him. Harlan seemed to be a sort of father figure to Nigel, and fathers didn’t tend to ever like him. It never mattered much to him before - he took what he wanted and didn’t give a fuck about approval - but with Adam, it felt different. It felt important to him, for some reason, that no one get between him and his beautiful little star man. The only explanation was he was in love. Definitely, completely in love.

He followed Adam into the kitchen, taking a piece of cheese and sausage from a wooden board. Popping it in his mouth, he leaned against the counter as the sound of Christmas music drifted in.

Adam handed Nigel a beer, and got a orange soda for himself, setting it down after a swig. The boy then walked up to him, and grasped his face, leaning in to give him a sneaky kitchen smooch, which was something he’d seen in a soft core porn. It felt sort of naughty, which he liked, surprisingly. In all actuality, Adam was hopelessly in love with Nigel too. “Was that okay to do?”

Nigel couldn’t stop the growl that bubbled up in his throat at the contact, and he returned the kiss, leaning back in close and taking a light nibble on his bottom lip when he did so. “Better than okay, gorgeous,” he smirked when he pulled away, eyes locked on that sweet little pout. He took a sip of his beer and set it down next to Adam’s soda, eyes twinkling.

“I like that alot,” Adam confessed, licking his lips to taste Nigel’s flavor there. He then sipped his soda, looking up at his boyfriend’s brow with a little mischievous smirk on his own face. The engineer really just wanted to stay in the the kitchen, or some other private place, and he was about to say as much when Harlan walked in.

“Enjoying the party so far, gentlemen?” Harlan asked, with a suspicious, yet not accusatory look on his face.

Nigel straightened up immediately, feeling a bit like a caught teenager. He tried to hide a guilty look on his face by wiping his mouth as though he’d spilled a bit of beer. “Oh yeah, very festive, thanks, Harlan. Cheese is great,” he said quickly. He shoved some of the aforementioned cheese in his mouth to avoid having to talk much more, knowing the blush on Adam’s lovely face would be enough to make Harlan suspicious.

“Hmm,” Harlan answered, eyeing both men, but he let his gaze rest on Adam, seeing that rosy blush. “Well you two have fun and don’t forget others want to meet you.”

With that, Harlan walked out, grinning and shaking his head. Adam touched Nigel’s chest and met his eyes for a second. “Harlan is right. We should socialize, even if I don’t want to.”

“I guess bending you over right here in the kitchen wouldn’t make us the best party guests, even if that’s what I want to do,” he chuckled in reply, sliding his hand from Adam’s waist to his backside. He gripped a palmful and squeezed before releasing him. “Alright, off we go then…”

Adam didn’t move. “N-Nigel…” he began, tugging his hideous sweater down over his crotch. “I can’t go out there now. Um… I have an erection,” he whispered, looking down at his groin and then back to his boyfriend.

Oh fucking hell, but wasn’t his little angel the most perfect thing there ever was. “Oh no, baby. What should we do about it, hmm?” he asked, suddenly backing him against the counter and nosing into his neck. God, it was so fucking impossible to resist the beauty. He reached down to Adam’s fly and palmed over it.

“I… we could go into the bathroom,” Adam suggested, not wanting to do it there, in case another guest walked in, or Harlan again. He thought that maybe he’d not been clear though, so he finished specifying what he meant as he rolled his hips a little against Nigel’s palm. “To have sex.”

Nigel purred and ground his hips against Adam’s, a smile curling the edges of his lips. “My angel is so naughty, yeah? Fucking in a bathroom during a Christmas party? I love it. Show me where it is, gorgeous,” he breathed hot against Adam’s throat, grazing his teeth on sensitive flesh as he did.

Adam licked his lips, a soft moan escaping his lips before he wriggled away from Nigel and took his hand, looking around as he lead him to the bathroom upstairs. It was the one furthest away from the party. “We’ll have to be quick,” Adam said, and then pulled out a little bottle of lube, handing it over before he began undoing his pants, “I thought this might happen so I came prepared.”

Nigel’s mouth dropped open. “My sneaky, cheeky, sexy little angel. Always thinking of everything. You’re a fucking wonder,” he marveled, taking the bottle and looking around before starting to undo his fly. God, he fucking loved this boy.

Adam reached around and locked the door inside, pulling doing his pants, as well as his undies. He smiled happily, and tugged down Nigel’s jeans. “I just know how we are, and the odds, based on previous experiences, indicated to me that we would likely have coitus here.”

“You’re so fucking right, gorgeous. I can’t resist you, even a little,” Nigel growled and possessively tugged Adam’s head back as he undressed them, licking over his neck and sucking a hard kiss there. He reached behind him cupping and squeezing his ass as he ground his cock against Adam’s thigh.

“N-Nigel,” Adam moaned, rolling his hips into Nigel before he ran long fingers into ashen hair. It was sexy, doing this in the bathroom, even though he wondered if what he was doing was wrong. Still, he couldn’t care, this was way to overwhelming in a good way. “Please, Nigel.”

“What do you want, gorgeous? Want me to suck you off? Fuck you? Anything, god this is just so fucking hot,” he sighed. Nigel had certainly fucked in some adventurous places. None of them compared to this. He wished he could erased his entire sexual history if only to be with this beauty he loved so much. Obsessed? Very fucking much.

“I brought lubricant, but I suppose that could be a bit messy. Maybe we just do oral?” Adam suggested, though getting fucked was appealing too. “I don’t know, just do what you want, I just want you, Nigel.”

Nigel was so distracted by how alluring the gorgeous boy was, but knew fucking was exactly what they were going to do. The image of Adam stumbling out of the bathroom and walking around the party with a swollen hole from Nigel made his blood rise in arousal, and he popped the cap off the lube, spreading it over his fingers. “I want to take you, be inside you, fuck you hard, Adam,” he growled, tossed a thick bath towel on the sink, and picked the young brunet up, setting him on the towel on the bathroom counter. He began working his fingers over his twitching, hot little hole carefully, tongue exploring Adam’s mouth as he did.

With a moan, Adam spread his legs, wrapping them around Nigel, high up on his waist as his pucker was rubbed like that; he hooked his arms around his neck and licked back into his mouth, hungrily. “Oh, Nigel,” he sighed, quietly and contentedly, pleasure burning through his veins like lava.

As quickly but thoroughly as he could, Nigel worked Adam open with deft, thick fingers and distracting sucked kisses along his neck, willing him to relax and let him in further. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the boy, even if this was a “quickie”. Scissoring his fingers, he finally felt that tightest ring relax under his ministrations, and he doused his thick member in lube. As he lined himself up, he leaned his forehead against Adam’s, breath coming in ragged pants of need. “Ready, angel?” he asked, rubbing the fat, leaking head against the tight, pink pucker.

“Y-yes,” Adam moaned, looking into Nigel’s fierce eyes as he took a breath and leaned in to kiss him. It always felt so good with him; he knew just how make Adam’s heart beat faster and his cock leak. Tightening his legs around his boyfriend, the boy threaded his fingers through Nigel’s hair. “Please.”

“Fuck, yes,” Nigel moaned as he sank inside Adam, inch by inch, slow and steady. He paused as he waited for that tight ring of muscle to relax, and as soon as it did, he pressed in all the way, right to the hilt. Adam’s silky, hot passage gripped him exquisitely, and Nigel buried his face in Adam’s neck, panting heavily. “Adam, my Adam,” he whispered.

“Nigel, my Nigel,” Adam mimicked, but he meant it of course, still, he wasn’t the best at knowing what to say during sex but he had seen a lot of things in porn and since Nigel was being talkative, he wanted to join in. As he raked his nails down his boyfriend’s back, inside his sweater, Adam squeezed his hole around the Romanian’s shaft before groaning out, “Oh f-fuck me harder, Daddy!”

Angling his hips to stroke Adam’s prostate from the inside, Nigel pounded him, holding tight to his hips with one hand and with the other, cradling the back of his head carefully so he wouldn’t hit the mirror behind him. “Gonna give you all of it, all my come, fill you up, do you like that? Feeling every inch of me inside you?” he asked in a harsh whisper. He was trying to be quiet due to the circumstances, but the medicine cabinet rattled with the force of his movements.

“Yes, Nigel,” Adam moaned, trying to be quiet but it was hard when he was being fucked so perfectly. He could feel the sensation of his prostate being stimulated and it travelled all the way to the tip of his cock, which was slapping against his belly between them. “Oh Nigel, please please!” He wasn’t sure what he was asking for, but he just knew he needed even more.

Nigel took Adam’s leaking pink tipped cock in his hand, tugging and twisting his wrist in exactly the way he knew would make his angel come. He pivoted, jackhammering into him and jacking him off. It was just guttural moans and grunts of pleasure now, focused on his goal.

Adam gripped Nigel’s shoulders, trying to be quiet as pleasure washed over his skin, and to his groin. .He was hot, flushed, and his cock was dripping; he knew he would come soon by the way his plump balls began to twitch. “Mm, N-Nigel, that feels very good-”

The older man’s hair fell in his face, sweat beading on his brow as he licked Adam’s neck, savoring the salty-sweet taste of him. He knew if he had every day for the rest of his life with the brunet, he’d never get enough. His broad, rough palm slid over his length, slipping up and down as he felt his own orgasm coming up in him fast.

“Oh-oh-ohh-” Adam moaned softly, as his own orgasm churned rapidly inside his core. He panted, his skin dewy and muscles flexing until he finally let go. He came then, over Nigel’s palm and between them, his hole stuttering and clamping vice-like, around his lover’s dick. “Nigel-!”

Nigel groaned, the sound reverberating through his chest as he felt Adam contract around him. He covered the boy’s mouth with his own as he came, tongue licking inside his mouth to devour the beautiful sounds he made, and all at once he exploded inside him. “Oh fuck...fuck...Adam, ” he moaned roughly, his hot seed filling Adam.

Adam tightened his hold on Nigel, panting and shaking from the strength of the orgasm; his heart raced and he returned his boyfriends kisses in equal measure. “I love you, Nigel.”

“My Adam, te iubesc...I love you to the moon and back,” Nigel said, tenderly touching Adam’s face, eyes shining with adoration.

“I love you too, Nigel,” Adam said, liking the expression. He knew it meant Nigel loved him a lot, which was reassuring. Leaning in, Adam kissed Nigel softly, and then touched his face also. “We should clean up and go back to the party before our absence is noticed. The more time they see us, the sooner we can leave.”

“You’re right. You always are, though, darling.” Nigel kissed the tip of Adam’s nose and grinned, turning to the sink to wash his hands and splash a little cold water on his face. He finished straightening himself out and looked to Adam who was doing the same. As soon as they were presentable again, they emerged from the bathroom to join the party once more.

Harlan walked up to them, looking at Adam’s color, and the slight muss to his hair. He sighed and shook his head, looking at Nigel. “Did you both at least clean up after yourselves? Damn…” He couldn’t help but laugh really, he remembered when he’d been Adam’s age, young and full of….need. “Just… you know what? Don’t tell me. Come on, there’s people waiting to see you both.”

Nigel was never one to feel embarrassed, ever, but he felt a slight blush warm his high cheekbones. He just nodded, not really wanting to elaborate on anything, and took Adam’s hand, squeezing gently. “You’ll never even know we were here. Come on, who should we meet next, hmm?” he said with a jovial grin. Adam made him so happy, he couldn’t help himself.

“I don’t want to meet anyone, honestly. I don’t care about anyone here but you and Harlan,” Adam said bluntly, a little too loudly, as one of the women’s eyes got big and she huffed, walking the other way. Still, Adam was happy to be with Nigel. Harlan had already walked off to get another beer by the time he’d said that.

Nigel laughed loudly, snorting at the woman. “I love your style, darling. I’m really only here for you anyway, so we can leave whenever you like. And maybe I can kiss you under the mistletoe and fuck you until Santa comes? Or, maybe just us,” he joked, taking a drink of the beer he’d gotten.

“Santa isn’t real,” Adam said, and wondered why Nigel was laughing but decided it was okay, especially with the last things he’d said to him. “Harlan wants us to be social, so we should for a few minutes. Maybe thirty. I would like a kiss under the mistletoe. I hear its traditional.” He smiled at his boyfriend then, his cheeks rosy still. “I also want another orange soda, please.”

Nigel was willing to give anything to make this beauty happy, so he smiled and went to the kitchen to get the drink Adam asked for. He came back out and gave it to him, and a few people stopped him along the way to ask who he was. Frankly this business made him very uncomfortable, and he gave a tight smile to each person, doing his best to refrain from his usual bad language.

“Thank you,” Adam smiled again, and leaned up to kiss the corner of Nigel’s jaw. He took his hand with his own, and looked up when he saw a tall dark haired man, around his age coming over.

“Adam? Oh my god, Adam Raki is that really you?”

“Yes.”

“Do you remember me?”

“Yes.”

“How’ve you been?” the man asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“You’ll have to narrow that question down,” Adam answered, sipping his orange soda as he clung to Nigel, averting the other man’s penetrating gaze.

“You haven’t changed at all sweetheart,” the man said, and then looked at Nigel. Adam was oblivious to the raven haired man’s attraction to him. He hadn’t noticed it before now either. “I’m Jared. Adam and I went to high school together. I played football and he tutored me in our senior year.”

Nigel clenched his jaw, a tight smile forming on his lips, eyes burning with warning into the younger man. He took his hand to shake it, gripping far harder than necessary and shaking firmly. “He’s doing very well. I’m Nigel, his boyfriend,” he said, one arm going around Adam's shoulder possessively.

Jared concealed a frown at that, and instead shook, tightening his grip also, the veins in his forearm sticking out. “I think Adam can speak for himself right?” he chuckled and looked at Adam who furrowed his brows, picking up on the tension.

“Are you causing a problem, Jared?” Adam asked, and tried to puff up his chest like he’d seen in the movies.

“No, no, course not, Adam. Just wondered if your…. Boyfriend here, always answers for you, is all. You’re too smart to let someone control you.”

“Your breath smells like beer, and he doesn’t control me. He helps me in social situations which I don’t like. Like right now. Please leave, I don’t wish to converse with you and Nigel will likely beat you up if this continues, which wouldn’t make Harlan happy.”

Nigel did not at all like the cut of this little cunt’s jib. “Adam’s very, very smart. I suggest you do as he asks, Jared,” the Romanian said, still smiling but showing fangs now. The look in his eyes was murderous. “Come on, Adam. I’m sure there are others we can say hello to before leaving, yeah?”

Jared just smirked, waiting for Adam to say something. Adam nodded, and held onto Nigel’s hand. “Yes, let’s go say hello to others.”

“That’s cool, Adam. Later then,” Jared winked, and before anything else could be said, he walked off.

Nigel scowled at the stupid little pinhead and kissed Adam’s hand. “The fucking audacity of that little shit. He’s lucky we’re at a fucking Christmas party,” Nigel whispered, looking to find Harlan so they could get out of there as soon as fucking possible.

“I know, but I don’t understand what small feces has to do with-” Adam trailed off, as a woman walked up.

“Adam!” Jessica said, accompanied by her girlfriend. They were old neighbors of Adam’s.

“Hello Jessica, and Ava,” Adam smiled, though he was really ready to go. “It’s good to see you both, but we are leaving. Oh! This is my boyfriend Nigel. Nigel, this is Jessica and Ava. You don’t need to be jealous, they are lesbians.”

Nigel blinked incredulously and felt himself turning a ruddy shade of red. “Well, it’s good to, uhm, meet you, ladies. I guess we probably should go…” he trailed off, at a loss for words at Adam’s bluntness. He certainly appreciated it though, as he actually did want to leave.

“It’s okay, we know Adam is blunt,” Jessica smiled, understanding Adam, and wanting to reassure Nigel when she saw the way he turned crimson. “We just wanted to come over and say hello, and meet Adam’s handsome beau. Merry Christmas.”

Adam said it back, and with that, the two ladies walked off, hand in hand. With a smile, Adam finished his orange soda. “Let’s go find Harlan and say goodbye. Okay, Nigel?”

“Yes...I’m ready to go home with you, angel,” he responded, finishing off his own beer to look for Harlan. There was really only one person he wanted to be with.

“Okay,” Adam said, and then they walked off to find Harlan. When they did, they said goodbye, and shook hands, Adam getting a hug instead of the aforementioned. Nigel shook hands with all the people Adam said goodbye to, but he was none too glad when they were finally out of there.

***

It was nice when they finally made it back home. The curly haired man got into his pajamas and sat down on the couch, looking at Nigel. “I’m glad to be away from all the people.”

Nigel sauntered over in his pajama pants, chest bare and carrying a bottle of beer and an orange soda for Adam. Handing it to him, he touched the receptacles together and leaned in to kiss Adam softly on the lips. “Crăciun fericit, my darling. That’s how we say Merry Christmas in Bucharest.”   
Adam nodded and then said it back, in Romanian, picking it up quickly. He sipped his drink and then set it down, leaning into Nigel. “Merry Christmas, Nigel.”

***

A week later and Christmas had arrived, Adam woke up first and rolled on top of his beau. “It is Christmas, Nigel. Get up,” he said and then kissed his boyfriend on the mouth.

Nigel purred into the kiss, hands sliding around Adam’s waist and holding him close. “I just got the best gift a man could ask for right here. Kiss from an angel, hmm?” he teased, nipping kisses along Adam’s neck and back up to his lips.

“N-Nigel…” Adam giggled, and then rolled his hips on top of Nigel, deepening the kiss as his erection poked into his boyfriend’s. He moaned softly, and suckled his tongue. “You’re being figurative, but I like hearing it. I did get you a literal gift too though.”

“I can feel it. You’re rubbing your gift against mine, aren’t you darling?” the Romanian teased, rutting against Adam lustfully. He rubbed the pert round ass in his lap and smiled against Adam’s mouth. “I’m being figurative, you’re right. I got you something too, angel, want to see?”

Adam moaned once more at the way Nigel handled him and then swallowed, licking his lips. “I do want to see it, Nigel. I’ll go start the coffee, while you smoke your morning cigarette. It usually takes you seven minutes, and the coffee should be brewed by then.”

Nigel would’ve been very much content enough to lay in bed with his angel and fool around more, but he also knew the importance of schedules, and so with a laugh, he push Adam over and got up, pulling the younger man up with him. “You’re right, I do need my coffee and smoke darling. I’ll be right in - in seven minutes,” he said, standing and tugging on his boxers to go out.

“Okay,” Adam nodded, and pulled on his boxers also, and a white t-shirt. He made the bed and went into the kitchen, starting the coffee and setting out the bowls for cereal, but leaving the milk in the fridge for now. A few minutes later, it was made, and he poured them each a cup, waiting for Nigel to come back in once he plugged in the Christmas tree.

Nigel sauntered back in, through the living room where the tree was. He came up behind Adam and wrapped his arms around his middle, pulling him tight against him and kissing the back of his neck. “I got everything I could want for Christmas right here, you know?”

Adam squeaked at the surprise hug and the turned his head back to Nigel to kiss the corner of his neck. He no longer thought of Beth or what could have been, it was only he and Nigel. Smiling at that thought, he turned around and slotted their lips together properly. “And I do too. I am more than happy with just having you, Nigel.”

Nigel squeezed and slapped Adam’s rump playfully and kissed him once more before turning for the kitchen and his much needed coffee. “I love you, Iubitu. Now for the coffee though, my head’s too fucking foggy yet and I have to give you your gift, eh?” He laughed and took a sip of the hot nectar with an appreciative hum.

“I love you too, Nigel and yes, I would like my coffee also,” Adam nodded, and then took up his, smiling as he blew on it. He sat down at the table, cereal ready, save for the milk. “Do you want some cereal first? I always have cereal at this time.”

Nigel wasn’t that hungry - he never was first thing in the morning. In particular though, he didn’t have a taste for the cereal his darling loved. Frankly, it tasted like cardboard to him. “I think I’ll pass on the cereal, angel.” he said, bending down to rummage through the fridge. He located some salami and cheese, and pulled it out, plated it and sat down to join Adam. Normally he’d eat it right from the package, but he knew that would bother Adam and after all, what was it to take a few seconds to put food on a plate, anyway? “Thank you, the coffee is perfect,” he smiled at Adam and took a bite of the salty meat.

Adam nodded, not minding at all, and then continued with making his cereal. He took a bite, and chased it with coffee. “You’re welcome,” he said, and then after a few minutes, when they were both done with their food, he cleared the table, washing the dishes. “Okay, should we open the gifts now?” he asked, smiling at his boyfriend.

Nigel sipped his arm around Adam’s waist and kissed the edge of his jaw fondly. “I believe we should, beautiful, yes,” he answered, steering them both into the living room. He knelt down once there and reached for one of the boxes with Adam’s name on it, handing the parcel to the brunet. “For you?”

Adam took the package, and assessed it, noticing the constellation themed wrapping paper, and the pretty bow. He opened it carefully, his lips parting when he saw what it was. It was a framed satellite image of the night sky; the day they met, the snowy wintery night when Adam had been out looking for Beth. On it was inscribed:

This was the star’s alignment when we met, and now I love you to the moon and back. You be the stars, and I’ll be your sky. Te Iubesc, my beloved Adam.

After reading the inscription, Adam set it down, and wrapped his arms around Nigel’s neck, kissing him soundly. “Thank you, Nigel. I-I love it. I love you, to the moon and back, and beyond,” he said, his normally stoic tone, having just a hint of emotion then. He took a breath and then let go, bending over to pick up a much smaller box wrapped in a pattern similar to Nigel’s dog shirt. He handed it over, with an unreadable expression on his face. “This one is for you.”

Nigel looked at the paper with a smile, returning his hug warmly and kissing the side of his neck before taking off the wrapping. When he opened the small box, his mouth opened in complete disbelief, his eyes moistening immediately as he gasped. Inside was an exquisite wedding band, thick, inlaid with hammered gold and titanium. “Angel…” he whispered in awe.

Adam was down on one knee then, just as he’d researched, and practiced, though he meant it also, and he took Nigel’s free hand. “I know we’ve not been dating or living together for long, so maybe this is breaking precedent, but I love you, Nigel. I think the next step is to get married, we are different but compatible, and we respect each other’s excentricities. I would like it if you would spend the rest of your life with me, and me with you,” he said, getting it all out in one breath, before taking another and then adding, “Oh! Um, W-will you marry me, Nigel?”

To say the Romanian was surprised would be an understatement. The idea of marrying Adam had been on his mind, something he was beginning to plan, but never in his wildest dreams did he think the beauty before him would ask him like this. He slid his arms under Adam’s and pulled him up to the couch, kissing every bit of him he could reach. “Fuck, Adam, my god, angel there’s nothing that would make me fucking happier. You’re the air I breathe, and I know beyond the shadow of a doubt I’ll love you until the day I die. Adam Raki, I’m yours. You make me so fucking happy. Yes….yes I’ll marry you,” he said, tears wetting his eyes and finally spilling down his cheeks.

Adam smiled brightly, and kissed Nigel, then each cheek, tasting the salty tears there. He giggled, overcome with emotion and elation, in ways he’d never felt before and realized his own eyes were wet, which was interesting. “I am not as good at wording things, but I feel the same way you do, Nigel. Thank you for accepting. I have to put your ring on now. That’s what happens next, I read it.” He said it with a firm nod, decisively, as he held Nigel’s face and looked into his eyes, his heart beating faster which he recognized as a response to the exciting, romantic stimuli.

“Te Iubesc, my darling Adam. And Crăciun fericit. You’ve made me the happiest man alive, beautiful.” Nigel prodded Adam’s chin up then and kissed him deeply, the fire of his love evident.

Adam looked up, realizing then that they were in fact under the mistletoe they’d hung, which made him smile. “I love you too, and Merry Christmas, Nigel,” he smiled, pointing at the mistletoe before he kissed him again, wrapping his limbs around him. He loved what he’d been given and would hang it up, but knowing that they would be together forever? That was the best gift he - they- could ever have. 


End file.
